Switched At Birth
by Ashlyn229
Summary: An alternate universe story...read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Hi there! If you're thinking that this story sounds awfully familiar, it's   
probably because it was posted on A Sailor Moon Romance under the name   
Matrix1013. Well, it's still me; I've just changed my screen name to Ash,   
and my email to tenjou_utena229@hotmail.com. The same disclaimers apply.   
Sailor Moon in all its incarnations are the property of Naoko Takeuchi, Dic,   
and Mixx. A Royal Pain is the property of Ellen Conford. Any similarities of   
persons living or dead is purely intentional! Please review the story! I love   
feedback!  
  
  
Switched at Birth   
By Ash (AKA Matrix1013)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
Hello there. My name is Serena Tsukino. For the first fifteen years of my   
life, that is. Then it changed to Her Serene Highness Princess Beryl Serena   
Angelica Christine Anastasia Serenity the fourteenth, heir to the throne of   
Paradeisos. Several years after that, it changed _back_ to Serena Tsukino.   
Then, additions were made to Serena Tsukino. A little after that, my name went   
back to being Princess Serenity. Are you confused? I thought you might be. Not   
going anywhere for a while? Have a seat, then. I'll tell you all about it.   
  
My childhood was pretty normal. I had a mother, a father, and a younger brother   
who could be annoying at times. We lived on a large estate that had been left to   
my father by a wealthy relative. My father was a successful businessman, and my   
mother was one of those people who don't do anything but charity work. Wait a   
minute, that sounds like she wasted her time, but let me assure you, she devoted   
her time to many worthwhile causes. At an early age, I was deemed as such a cause.  
  
As soon as I could walk and talk, I became my mother's favorite 'project'. Dance   
lessons, art lessons, music lessons, foreign language lessons, and etiquette   
lessons became a part of my life. Combined with school, I think that I was being   
educated for over ten hours a day, seven days a week.   
  
What surprised me the most, I think, was that I actually enjoyed a lot of it.   
All of these seemingly frivolous lessons actually had practical uses. For   
instance, the extra art and music lessons raised my GPA in school. The same goes   
for my foreign language studies. And, I was able to talk to the exchange students   
that come to my school. I was very thankful for my dance lessons when I entered   
my teen years. As many people can attest to, puberty is a very awkward time. I   
think that if I hadn't learned to be light on my feet, that I would have probably   
tripped and bruised my way through adolescence.   
  
But I digress. I was planning on telling you about the numerous changes to my   
name, wasn't I? I guess the best place to start is when my name changed the   
first time. It all began when I was three months away from my sixteenth birthday.   
It was a cool March afternoon, and I was coming home from school...   
  
"So, Molly, any plans for Spring Break?" I asked my best friend. I was in the   
passenger seat of her silver jeep.   
  
Not taking her eyes off the road, Molly Osaka shrugged. "Nothing definite. I'm   
probably just going to stay home and vegetate. I deserve a little relaxation   
after so much school," she replied.   
  
She turned her jeep onto my street as she asked me, "What about you? Anything   
planned?"   
  
"Not really," I said. "Probably just work with my language tutors."  
  
"I can't believe you're going to learn something while you're on vacation,"   
Molly remarked. "I think there's a law against that."  
  
"Afraid not, Moll, I already checked," I told her, laughing.  
  
"Hey, whose car is that?" Molly asked, pointing to the long, black sedan that was   
in our driveway.  
  
"I don't know," I replied. "I've never seen it before." I unbuckled my seatbelt as   
Molly parked alongside of the unknown car.   
  
"Well, I have to pick up my mom from the doctor's office, so call me later, okay?"   
she said.  
  
"Sure," I agreed, as I got out of her car. "See you around, bud."  
  
"Take care, girl," Molly answered. I closed the door, and waved to her as she   
pulled away onto the road.  
  
I made my way up the footpath and opened the door to my home. "I'm home!" I called   
out.  
  
"There she is now," I heard my father say. I frowned to myself. What was he doing   
home so early?  
  
"Father?" I followed the sound of his voice into our study. He was seated with my   
mother on one of the couches. Standing by the fireplace were a man and a woman both   
dressed in formal business suits, whom I had never seen before.  
  
"Mother? Father? What are you two doing home so early?" I asked them. "Whose car is   
in the driveway?  
  
"Serena, honey, I'd like you to meet Monsieur Artemis and Mademoiselle Luna. They   
are emissaries from Paradeisos." The man bowed and the woman curtseyed. "Do you   
remember when we told you about Paradeisos?" My father asked me.   
  
I nodded slowly. "I was born there. You and Mother were on vacation."  
  
My parents, a couple of months before I was born, had decided to go on one last   
vacation. They had planned a three-week tour of Europe.   
  
They had heard of Paradeisos, a place famous the world over for its wealth, but   
decided that visiting the exquisite country would be too lavish and expensive,   
even on their budget. But the travel agent had thrown in a visit at no extra cost,   
and my parents agreed. They had been told that their visit would coincide with the   
annual Festival of Selene, one of the major tourist attractions of the country.   
  
Now, either I did not like the plane trip, or my mother's OB/GYN failed math. Two   
hours after they left the airport and were on their way into Lunaris, Paradeisos'   
capital city, my mother went into labor. My father steered their rental car to the   
nearest building, which happened to be the royal palace.   
  
"It was a miracle," my mother always tells me. "The first person we met was a doctor."   
He had just helped the queen of Paradeisos deliver her baby. He was about to deliver   
the wonderful news to the people celebrating in the festival, but when he saw my   
mother's condition, he agreed to wait before sharing the news.  
  
"Why are you bringing up something that happened over fifteen years ago?" I asked.  
  
"Do you remember that you were born on the same day as the princess?" my mother asked.  
  
I nodded, looking at the two emissaries. M. Artemis bowed again, and Mlle Luna   
curtseyed again. "Your Highness," they in unison.  
  
"Why are you calling me--? Oh God, you are _not_ serious, are you?" I demanded   
incredulously. This had to be some sort of joke. This kind of thing only happened in   
the movies.   
  
"Your Highness..." M. Artemis began. I cut him off angrily.  
  
"Stop calling me that!" I shouted. "You are not going to tell me that the princess   
and I were switched at birth, and that I am the real princess of Paradeisos!"  
  
"Actually, that's exactly what they're going to tell you," my father said quietly.  
  
"And you believed them?" I demanded of my parents. "Is there any proof? What evidence   
supports their claim?"   
  
Mlle Luna stepped forward and produced a sheet of paper, which she handed to me.   
  
"This is a confession signed by Dr. Gurio, the doctor which delivered the two   
babies, your Highness. Shall I translate it for you? It was written in French," she   
offered.  
  
"Thank you, but I can read French," I said curtly. Quickly, I scanned the letter.   
Darkest secret...terrible shame...eternal regret...switched the American baby   
with the princess...I looked up at the emissaries. "And this has been authenticated?"   
I asked.  
  
"Yes. The findings have been confirmed by your own government," M. Artemis replied.  
  
"Does this mean that I'm not your daughter?" I asked my parents in a small voice.  
  
"You'll always be our daughter!" my father declared, his eyes wet with tears.   
  
That's when I began to believe everything that they were telling me. When your   
stoic father starts to cry, you start to take things a lot more seriously.  
  
M. Artemis and Mlle Luna continued talking, while my parents comforted each other.   
I had taken a seat on one of the couches, due to the shocking news.  
  
Two emissaries from a distant European country were trying to convince me to   
leave the life that I had known for fifteen years, and to take on a new life   
as a princess.   
  
Of course, that was impossible. Admittedly, I might have the looks, and I say   
that without being conceited. My friends tell me that they'd love to be blonde  
-haired and blue eyed. Or to have a dancer's body like mine, tall and slender.   
But I had no idea how to run a country. I barely manage to keep track of my   
lesson schedule.  
  
How could they expect me to leave my family, my friends, and my country? How   
could I suddenly be expected to adapt to a completely different culture, in a   
completely different county? An enormous ocean would separate me from everything   
I once knew.   
  
They expected me to live in a palace and lead a nation? How would I finish school?   
What about a career? I wanted to be a translator or maybe even an ambassador to a   
foreign country when I was older. Would all of my dreams be shattered?  
  
"Your adoptive parents are welcome to accompany you," M. Artemis was saying.   
"We would like to make this as simple as possible for you, your Majesty."  
  
"It would be simple if you would just leave, but I really don't see that happening,   
do you?" I retorted.  
  
"I can't uproot my family like that," my father said angrily. "My wife and I have   
commitments to fulfill. We have a son..."  
  
At that moment, Sam, my twelve year-old brother, walked in. "What's going on?   
Whose car is in the driveway?" He stared at the two strangers in front of the   
fireplace. "Who are you people?"  
  
Sighing, I introduced my brother to the emissaries. "This is M. Artemis and Mlle Luna.   
They're from Paradeisos and they say that I'm their long-lost Princess Serenity."  
  
"Yeah, and I'm the King of Zenbar," Sam snorted. "The king is hungry. The king needs a   
pudding fix." The king went into the kitchen.  
  
"This is ridiculous!" My father shouted. "You can not take our daughter. She is an   
American citizen, and a minor. If you take her against her will, you will be guilty   
of kidnapping, and it is an act of aggression against the United States that could lead   
to war."   
  
"Mr. Tsukino, please," Mlle Luna began. "With all due respect, she is not your daughter.   
She is not an American citizen. She is a citizen of Paradeisos, where she has already   
reached the age of majority. If she does not come back with us, it could lead to civil   
war in _our_ country."  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
  
"When the former princess' lineage had been discovered, it caused great unrest among   
the people. Riots broke out, protests were staged. The princess was a symbol of peace.   
Since there was no princess, the peace disappeared as well. That is why she must come   
back." M. Artemis explained.  
  
"There has to be another way. I will not give up my daughter," my father said firmly.  
  
"There is no other way," I said softly. Everyone turned to stare at me. I looked up  
at them. "There is no other way," I repeated.  
  
"Serena, what are you saying?" my mother asked, stricken.  
  
"I have to go," I replied.  
  
"You don't have to do anything," my father insisted. "You can't give up the only life   
you've known for fifteen years, to go off to run another country."  
  
"Is it fair to keep one life the same, only to have countless others destroyed?"   
I asked him quietly. "That's what M. Artemis said could happen if I don't return."  
  
"You're not thinking clearly," my father pleaded. "You've been hit with a lot of   
information. You're confused."  
  
"No, Father, I'm not." I told him. "I think we all know that I have to do this.   
I can't let so many people die. Not when I have the power to save them."  
  
My mother was crying. She gathered me into her arms. I reached up to try and comfort   
her. I felt my father join in the hug. "We know you have to do this, honey," my mother   
sniffled. "It doesn't mean we have to like it, though."  
  
Breaking the embrace, I wiped my eyes. Then I faced the emissaries. "I will return with   
you. I need one week." I told them.  
  
"Your Majesty, time is rather limited," Mlle Luna replied.  
  
"One week," I restated firmly.  
  
M. Artemis sighed. "Very well, your Majesty."  
  
After the he and Mlle Luna had left, my family sat down and really discussed my decision.  
  
"You mean it was for real?" Sam asked incredulously. "You really are a   
princess?"  
  
"Yes, I am," I replied. "I have to leave America in a week, to rule my country."  
  
"You're going?" he asked, shocked.  
  
"She has to, Sam," my father said. "There could be countless lives at stake."  
  
"Well, I think you'll make a good princess," Sam said. "You're bossy enough."  
  
Laughing, I ruffled his hair. Then, I pulled him into a hug. "I'll miss you," I   
whispered into his hair. I felt him hug me back tightly. When I let go, I saw that   
he was crying. "Don't cry, Sam," I pleaded, my own eyes filling with tears.  
  
"I'm not crying." Sam wiped his eyes quickly. "It's the dust in here. Hasn't anyone   
cleaned this room lately?"  
  
I smiled sadly and reached out to wipe away some of his tears. "I guess not.   
There's dust everywhere, isn't there?"  
  
My father gathered all of us into a big group hug. We all held on for a lot longer than usual.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Hey all! Here is part 2! I hope you enjoy it! Any translations that I feel  
are necessary are in parenthesis.  
  
Ash  
  
  
  
  
Switched at Birth - Chapter 2  
  
  
So, my Spring Break was spent getting ready to leave the only place I knew   
as home.   
  
The first person I told was Molly. She took the news rather well, I think.   
  
"You're what?!" she shrieked.   
  
Patiently, I explained everything to her. After crying for about ten minutes,   
and making me promise to write to her as often as possible, she accepted the   
fact that she might never see me again. Then, being the wonderful friend that   
she is, Molly offered to help me research Paradeisos. She wanted me to make   
sure that I knew what I was getting myself into. To be honest, so did I.  
  
On Monday, we went to the local library to find everything we could about my   
new home. The encyclopedias that we read through basically dealt with the   
geography and the history of the country. It became a principality in 1710,   
was located in central Europe, and was a neutral country ever since 1812. It   
had four distinct seasons, with summers that were not too hot, and winters   
that were not too cold.  
  
It was in the periodicals where we found the really useful information. The   
library had all of its magazines on microfilm, and we looked up everything   
that had to do with Paradeisos. There were profiles on the past heads of   
government, even thirteen sets of wedding photos of each of the royal family.   
We learned about the country's economy; they imported and exported practically   
everything, from cars to flowers.   
  
The official language was French, which was a relief to me. I didn't want to   
have to carry a dictionary with me everywhere I went.   
  
I had approximately 25 million loyal subjects in a country the size of Spain.   
Photos of Paradeisos showed a tasteful combination of historical reverence   
and modern comfort. Environmentally friendly industries, satellite television,   
international airports, trade agreements with the world superpowers among   
other things made Paradeisos one of the wealthiest countries in the world.   
  
"Well, Sere, you're definitely moving up in the world," Molly remarked.  
  
I made a face. "Don't remind me. I've only got four days left. The only thing   
I won't miss is the reporters."  
  
The day after my identity had been discovered, I had to dodge the press at   
every turn. It was really infuriating that 'No comment' didn't mean anything   
to them. My face was plastered on the front page of every newspaper in the   
tri-state area. I seriously considered hiring a bodyguard. I was kind of   
surprised that the reporters didn't follow me into the library. I guess the   
librarians are more intimidating than I thought.  
  
On Wednesday, Molly volunteered to go to clothes shopping for me. Luckily,   
we were the same size, so her purchases didn't arouse any suspicions. I   
decided that I needed a new wardrobe. Shoes, dresses, suits, pants, skirts,   
sleepwear, everything.   
  
That afternoon, she arrived at my house, weighed down with dozens of shopping   
bags.   
  
"Sere, is all of this really necessary?" Molly asked as she dropped all of the   
bags down on my bed.  
  
"I'm going to be a princess," I replied. "I should be able to dress the part."   
I started going through the shopping bags. "I really appreciate this, Molly."  
  
"I'm just glad that it's your money, and not mine," Molly told me, taking a   
seat in my armchair. "I felt like Julia Roberts in 'Pretty Woman' when she   
had Richard Gere's credit card."  
  
I grinned at her as I started to put the new clothing into my suitcases.   
Since time was short, I was only packing clothes, toiletries, some jewelry,   
some of my art supplies, and some compact discs. My parents would ship   
everything else to me later.   
  
"I'm really going to miss you, Sere," Molly said.  
  
"I'm really going to miss you too, Molly," I told her. "Maybe we'll be able   
to visit each other."  
  
"I really hope so," Molly replied. She got up and hugged me tightly. "Don't   
forget to write."  
  
"I promise, I won't forget." I hugged her back. "I want you to go through   
my old clothes and take anything you want."  
  
"Serena, I can't do that," Molly protested. "It wouldn't be right."  
  
"Sure you can," I insisted. "I won't be able to wear a lot of these things   
in Paradeisos." I took several short skirts out my closet. "The press would   
have a field day if they caught me wearing this. If you don't take them,   
I'll give them to charity or something."  
  
Molly smiled at me. "Now I really feel like Julia Roberts." She started   
going through my closet and picking out things she liked. Every so often,   
she would find something that she thought I would be able to wear as a   
princess.  
  
In the end, I wound up with four suitcases full of stuff. "Maybe I'll make   
Mlle. Luna pretend that some of this is hers when we're at the airport," I   
suggested.   
  
The remaining clothes that I couldn't take with me, or that Molly didn't   
want to take were going to be donated to charity.   
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
My last days in America were spent with family and friends. The unusually   
cool spring weather didn't discourage us in the least. We went to all of   
my favorite places and took hundreds of pictures.   
  
Finally, it was time for me to go. I changed into a dark gray suit, with   
a light blue silk blouse underneath, and I pulled my hair into a long   
braid down my back. My family drove me to the airport. I would meet   
M. Artemis and Mlle Luna there.   
  
We saw them waiting for us. Mlle Luna came up to me. "Your Highness,   
the plane is ready. If you'll give your bags to the valet, he will take   
them for you."  
  
"Which airline is will you be taking?" my father asked as the valet took   
my luggage.  
  
"We are using one of the royal family's private jets," M. Artemis informed   
us. "It is faster taking than a commercial plane."  
  
"Please, your Highness, we really must go now." Mlle Luna told me.  
  
I nodded, not trusting myself to speak without crying. I turned to my   
family and hugged them one last time.  
  
"You call us if you need anything," my father said, stroking my cheek.   
I hugged him tightly.   
  
"Be sure to dress warmly. Keep practicing everything you learned when you   
have time," my mother said tearfully. I hugged her and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Name something after me," Sam said. He threw his arms around me and   
squeezed me with all his might. I laughed and hugged him back.   
  
"Goodbye everyone," I said, my voice choked with emotion. "I'll miss all   
of you."  
  
"This way, your Highness," Mlle Luna instructed me. She and M. Artemis   
guided me to the jet.  
  
"A Concorde?" I gaped. "The royal family's private jet is a Concorde?"  
  
"We only have one, your Majesty," M. Artemis informed me. "The other plane   
is a 747, like your Air Force One."  
  
"Air Force One," I echoed weakly.  
  
"Here we are, your Highness," Mlle Luna said.   
  
I entered the plane and sat down in one of the large seats. M. Artemis and   
Mlle Luna sat down as well. "Would you like anything to eat or drink?" she   
asked me.  
  
"No, thank you," I replied. "How long will it take to get to Paradeisos?"   
  
"About five hours," M. Artemis told me.  
  
"Oh," I said. I looked out the window, and saw the tiny runway lights flash   
on and off. Then, the intercom went on.  
  
"Welcome aboard, your Highness. I am Captain Valmont. It's an honor to take   
you to Paradeisos. We'll be taking off shortly, so please fasten you seat   
belts."   
  
Soon, we were in the air, over the ocean. I stared out the window for the   
entire flight, thinking of what I had left behind. Mlle Luna and M. Artemis   
decided to respect my silence and did not try to converse with me.   
  
"Excuse me, your Highness," M. Artemis ventured tentatively.   
  
I turned my head to face him.   
  
"We will be landing in about fifteen minutes, and I wanted to prepare you   
for your arrival," he explained.  
  
I inclined my head, indicating that he should continue speaking.  
  
"We will go first," he said, motioning to Mlle Luna and himself. I could   
feel the plane start its descent. "Then you will stand on the top step   
for a few seconds and wave to the crowd to give the press a photo   
opportunity."  
  
"The crowd?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, the schools and shops are closed today. It has been declared a   
national holiday," Mlle Luna replied.  
  
"Oh," I murmured. A national holiday, just for me. Yahoo.   
  
"Then, you will walk down the steps and greet the king and queen. They   
will be standing at the end of the carpet." M. Artemis gestured out the   
window, towards the dark red strip on the ground. I could make out my   
royal parents standing there. They were both wearing crowns. The plane   
landed and taxied to a stop. "Do you know how to curtsey?"  
  
"I can fake it," I answered. "Let's get this over with."  
  
I could hear the crowd roaring as soon as the door opened. It grew   
louder when M. Artemis and Mlle Luna stepped out of the plane.   
  
I took a deep breath and stepped out onto the stairway.  
  
"VIVE SERENITY! VIVE LA PRINCESSE!" (Long live Serenity! Long live the  
princess!)  
  
The mob of people shouted and strained against the barricade. I saw a   
sea of people waving their arms, clutching the flag of Paradeisos, and   
throwing flowers to me.  
  
The king and queen stood facing the plane. They were dressed in very   
elegant spring coats. They were squinting a little from the sun.  
  
I stood on the top step, as if I was paralyzed. I forced my lips into   
a smile and waved. The roar from the crowd was deafening.   
  
There were guards on either side of the carpet, and they snapped to   
attention when I waved. A little girl with a bouquet of flowers tiptoed   
to the edge of the carpet and waited.   
  
Somewhere, an orchestra started to play. I recognized my cue.   
  
I was so nervous that I didn't know if I would be able to make it down   
the steps. Flashbulbs popped, the people were screaming and waving   
homemade banners. "WELCOME HOME SERENITY!" "NOTRE PRINCESSE! (Our   
Princess!)" Many of the people were dressed in what must have been   
native costumes.  
  
I took a deep breath and started down the stairs.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
"All in all," said Queen Serenity, "a very successful homecoming." She   
patted my hand. "Don't you think so, Terrence?"  
  
"Yes, my dear." The king nodded. He patted my other hand. "The people   
were obviously overjoyed to greet our little Beryl."  
  
Beryl? Who was Beryl? I thought I was Princess Serenity.  
  
I'd clear up the name business later. Right now, at tea with my royal   
parents in the Rose Room, I was tired and homesick.  
  
The tea was very elaborate. The table was set out with sandwiches and   
pastries. There were about four different kinds of tea, as well. I   
asked for a cup of blackcurrant tea. My mother, my American mother,   
used to make it for me when I wasn't feeling well. I took a sip, and   
then nibbled on a sandwich.   
  
Again, I found it odd that the king and queen spoke to me in English.   
Maybe Mlle. Luna didn't tell them that I could speak French, so I   
didn't bother to ask about it. But even with two common languages,   
I couldn't think of a thing to say to them. I had a million   
questions but I didn't think that any needed to be answered immediately.   
The major questions in my mind were, How was my family doing? What was   
Molly doing right now?  
  
I didn't even know what time it was here.  
  
"What time is it?" I asked.  
  
The king looked at his pocket watch. "Five-thirty."  
  
"Oh Terrence, how thoughtless we are!" The queen exclaimed. "Beryl must   
be exhausted after her journey. She needs a hot bath and a good night's   
sleep. We have been selfish, thinking only of our own joy in seeing you,   
my dear."  
  
"No, it's all right. I wanted to meet you too," I told them.  
  
They seemed very nice. The queen-my mother, looked younger than my   
American mother. She had white-blonde hair, and smoky gray eyes. Even   
if she hadn't been wearing her crown, I would have recognized her as   
royalty. She was very beautiful and carried herself regally.  
  
The king had dark auburn hair and deep brown eyes. He was about the same   
age as my American father and very handsome. He was dressed in some sort   
of military uniform, with a sash across his chest and medals on his   
jacket.   
  
"Would you happen to know the time in America?" I asked.  
  
The prince pushed a button on his watch. "Twelve-thirty" he replied.  
  
"Thank you-your Highness." I wasn't sure how to address them.  
  
"My dear, you should get some rest if you are not hungry," the queen   
said to me. "There are so many things to do, and in such a short time."  
  
What did she mean by that? A short time until what?  
  
Maybe I had to assume the crown sooner than I had thought.   
  
"And you do not have to call us your Highness. You may call us Mummy."  
  
It took me a second to realize that she was using the royal 'we' and she   
did not mean for me to call both the king and queen 'Mummy'.  
  
"And you may call us Papa," the king said.   
  
"Do you think you could call me Serena? I'm not sure why you're saying   
that I'm Beryl."   
  
"Beryl is your Christian name," the queen explained. "Beryl Serena   
Angelica Christine Anastasia."  
  
I shook my head. "This is rather confusing. I thought I was Princess   
Serenity."  
  
"Princess Serenity is part of your formal title. When you ascend to the   
throne, your title will change to Queen Serenity the fourteenth," she   
explained.  
  
"It's just that I'm so used to being called Serena. Couldn't you call   
the other girl Beryl and call me Serena? Would I be able to meet her?"  
  
The king and queen exchanged worried looks. It must be a universal   
gesture that parents used all over the world.   
  
"I understand if you must call me by my Christian name. But would you   
mind calling me Serena, instead of Beryl? Since I already answer to it,   
and it is part of my Christian name." I suggested. "But I would like to   
meet my..." What was she to me? She was the real Serena Tsukino.  
  
"It would be nice to talk to someone my own age. She would be able to   
teach me how to act like a princess. We could be like sisters."  
  
My father, the king, frowned. My mother, the queen, studied her hands.  
  
"Beryl-that is, Serena Tsukino-was very upset by this whole turn of   
events," the king began.  
  
Good grief, she'd lost her mind due to the shocking news.  
  
"But I'm sure we could be friends, once we got to know each other," I   
persisted.  
  
"I wouldn't count on it," the king replied gloomily.  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
My chamber was enormous. There was a huge, draped canopy bed, a chaise   
lounge, bookcases, chairs, a desk, two bedside tables, a dresser, an   
area rug, and blue velvet curtains at the long, narrow windows. There   
was a huge fireplace on the wall opposite the bed. On another was a   
set of doors that led to the bathroom. It was larger than my room in   
America, which wasn't by any standards, considered small. There was a   
huge mirror, over a large marble sink with brass fixtures. The floor   
was also made of marble, or some other polished stone. The bathtub was   
the diameter of a child's wading pool.  
  
Someone had prepared a bubble bath for me. There was a pile of fluffy   
white towels on a shelf next to the tub, and my bathrobe hung nearby   
on a hook, even though I hadn't unpacked anything.   
  
After my bath, I discovered that someone had put all of my clothes   
into the dresser and the huge walk-in closet on the wall to the right   
of my bed. My toiletries had been placed in the bathroom cabinets, my   
art supplies and compact discs had been placed on one of the bookcases.   
The quilt on my bed had been turned down, and my nightgown had been laid   
out.   
  
The bath had made me even sleepier, so I took off my robe and placed it   
on a chair. I put on my nightgown and climbed into bed. I turned off the   
lamp that was on the night table and pulled the quilt up to my chin.   
Within minutes, I fell asleep.  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
When I woke up the next morning, it was so dark; that I didn't know it   
was the next morning. But I knew exactly where I was. I knew I was in   
the princess' chambers. I reached out and turned on the bedside lamp.   
  
I didn't know what time it was, but I was freezing cold. The fire in   
my fireplace had gone out. I jumped out of bed and put on my robe,   
tying the sash tightly around my waist. I also realized that I was   
hungry and I had no idea how to rectify the situation.   
  
Suddenly, I heard a scratching at my chamber door. Maybe it was someone   
who could help me. "Come in!"  
  
The door inched open, just enough for someone to peek in.  
  
"Come in, please. I mean, *entrez, s'il vous plait.*" (enter please)  
  
The door swung open all the way. A girl about my age, with long, wavy   
red hair, stood in the doorway. She was wearing a velvet robe with a   
gold rope sash. She was carrying a stuffed teddy bear.  
  
"Beryl!" I exclaimed. "I'm so glad to meet you. You are Beryl, aren't   
you? I'm Serena Tsukino...well I used to be...anyway." I spoke in French,   
so that she would understand me.  
  
She didn't say anything. She just stood there, her head cocked to one   
side, scrutinizing me. Her dark eyes narrowed. Self-consciously, I   
checked myself. My cream-colored satin robe was tied properly, and the   
neckline to my matching nightgown was respectable. My hair was still   
in a braid from last night.  
  
Why was she staring at me like that? I wondered. Why isn't she answering   
me? Why doesn't she say anything? And why is she carrying a teddy bear?  
  
She raised the bear level to her chest, like she was displaying it to me.   
I got the eerie feeling that I was being displayed to the bear.   
  
"There she is, Grizzly," she said finally. I nearly jumped. "You wanted   
to see her, are you satisfied now?"  
  
This girl was very unsettling.   
  
I tried to smile and be friendly. "Maybe you could tell me-"  
  
"You are right, Grizzly," she said loudly. "The American is not very   
interesting at all. We will watch some television."  
  
She turned on her heel and left the chamber.   
  
"Creepy," I murmured, and went to close the door.   
  
I shivered as I walked to the closet to get some warm clothes, and it   
wasn't just because of the cold.  
  
Maybe it used to be her chamber, I thought, as I buttoned up a white   
cotton blouse. I pulled on a pair tan khaki pants and put on the matching   
vest and jacket.   
  
I could certainly understand if she was a little hostile towards me. After   
all, it's not very pleasant to have your life turned upside-down.  
  
The king had tried to warn me that Beryl might be somewhat unfriendly, but   
I was not prepared for an ex-princess who was a few bricks shy of a full   
load.   
  
I pulled on socks and a pair of brown boots. My fingers felt like icicles.   
Maybe downstairs, at a lower altitude, the temperature was higher, but I   
wasn't taking any chances. I pulled on a pair of tan kid gloves.   
  
Even though I had only been awake for about twenty minutes, and I'd only   
met Beryl for a few moments, I'd learned a few things.  
  
One: It was definitely morning  
  
Two: I had a potential enemy in the palace  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
"There you are, my dear!" The king smiled. His gaze lingered a while on   
my gloves. "What style the Americans have! Don't you think so, my angel?"  
  
"Yes, indeed," the queen said, smiling approvingly at my appearance.   
  
"I was cold," I explained. "Isn't spring here yet?"  
  
"It is still chilly in the mornings," the king said. "this old building   
retains the night air."  
  
The king and queen were seated in a dining room in the West wing of the   
palace. I'd managed to find my way with the help of a passing servant.   
  
"Please." The king gestured towards the empty chairs. "Join us."  
  
"Yes, please do," the queen urged. "You will have a very busy day today.   
Did you sleep well?" "Yes, thank you," I replied.  
  
The table was set with bacon, eggs, sausages, bread, rolls, toast,   
oatmeal, fruit and cereal.  
  
I put some toast, eggs, and strawberries on my plate to eat. I also took   
a bowl of oatmeal, and a servant brought me a glass of orange juice.  
  
"We are glad to hear that you are well-rested," the queen said as she   
took out a leather pocketbook. "We have much to do in a short time. We   
had to double up on some things. You will be in quite a whirl before   
this week is over."  
  
There she goes again, talking about how little time there is. How little   
time until what? What was the big rush?  
  
"As soon as you have eaten, we will meet with the dressmaker. She will   
start work on your ball gown right away." She looked at my outfit again.   
"I do not see a need for daytime clothes to be started yet."  
  
At least she approved of my clothes, I thought. But now I knew the reason   
for the rush. There was a ball next week. How exciting!  
  
While you are being fitted, M. Artemis will begin your etiquette and   
protocol lessons.   
  
Etiquette? I decided against telling her about my numerous etiquette lessons   
while I was in America. M. Artemis would know what I would have to learn.  
  
"Then Madame Haruna, your tutor, will work with you on French and the history   
of our country. Do you speak any French?"  
  
"Yes, I can," I replied in French. "I thought that Mlle Luna would have told   
you that I was quite fluent."  
  
The queen was surprised. "She might have mentioned it." She made a note in   
her book, then smiled at me. "One less thing to do, yes?"  
  
I think I managed a small smile. "Yes. Um...I have to call my parents in   
America."  
  
"We will have our secretary call them for you, if you wish, but my dear,  
_we_ are your mother and father. It would make us happy if you would think of   
us as Mummy," the queen said.  
  
"And Papa," the king added.  
  
"I'll try," I said. "I'll just have to get used to it, although, if you don't   
mind, that I call you Mother and Father, just to start."  
  
"We see no problem with that," the queen-my mother, said.  
  
"I'd really like it," I said carefully, "if you'd call me Serena instead of   
Beryl. Since Serena is part of my Christian name, I'd feel more comfortable   
answering to it. I met Beryl this morning, and she seemed-"  
  
They seemed startled. "You met her? How?" the queen asked.  
  
"She came into my room. She seemed sort of...odd. She wouldn't talk to me."   
I didn't mention that she talked to a plush animal. I was sure they knew that   
already.  
  
"Beryl hasn't been herself these days," the king said sadly.  
  
How could she be? She was _me_ now.  
  
"If she's really my mother's-I mean my American mother's daughter, why doesn't   
she go live with them in America?" Not that I would wish Beryl on my family,   
but my parents ought to be eager to meet their real daughter.  
  
"We suggested an exchange," Father said. "Not that we were anxious to give her   
up. After all, we have always thought of her as our daughter. But your mother   
was entitled to have her daughter back. Beryl refused."  
  
Mother nodded. "And we certainly couldn't force her to leave the only home   
she's ever known, and the only way of life she's ever lived. The adjustment   
would have been too difficult."  
  
They couldn't force her, but they could force me. They didn't worry about how   
difficult my adjustment would be.   
  
Well, maybe that was to be expected. After all, I was an important person in   
Paradeisos. Noblesse obliges-the responsibilities of noble people. They needed   
me here. Whereas America could manage very well without Beryl.  
  
And it was probably true that she would never adjust to being a commoner. If   
she was unhinged because she wasn't a princess anymore, she'd keel over the   
first time my mother gave her some chores to do.  
  
That meant I was stuck with her. A bitter, possibly deranged rival, with every   
reason to hate me, and with plenty of time to do something about it.  
  
"Are you sure she's...all right?" I asked nervously.  
  
"Oh yes," Mother assured me. "The doctor said it was just a temporary refusal   
to accept the situation. She is trying to cling to her happy childhood. He is   
not alarmed."  
  
Why should the doctor be alarmed? It was me that she hated.  
  
"She will get over it," the queen said. "Now, if you are finished eating, we   
must get started." She consulted her pocketbook again. "After your lessons,   
you will be taken on a tour of the palace. You will meet the staff, and learn   
about our daily schedules, and..."  
  
The list of things I had to do went on and on. It seemed the life of a   
princess was a little more than I had bargained for.   
  
"...dancing lessons, learn the national anthem, pose for your postage stamp...  
Not all today, of course, but..."  
  
My stamp! Me, on a stamp! I wished I could see Sam's face when he got his first   
letter from me. "And call America," I remembered. "May we do that first-um-Mother?"  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter 3! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed the story. Again,   
Sailor Moon belongs to all of those people of which I am not included.   
'The Swan' and Princess Grace is used without permission. The Alice in   
Wonderland reference is used without permission. Okay...so I used a   
lot of stuff without permission. Please don't tell! I have no money!  
  
Also again, parentheses indicate a translation, if I feel it is   
necessary.  
  
Ash  
  
  
Switched at Birth - Chapter 3  
  
  
"A hoopskirt?" I said. "She'd going to make me a hoopskirt?" I nearly   
fell off the dressmaker's stool in surprise and disdain.  
  
"With layer upon layer of fluffy ruffles," Mother said dreamily.  
  
It sounded like my gown was going to be made out of potato chips.   
  
"But hoopskirts went out with the Civil War!" I wailed.  
  
"Which one?" the queen asked.  
  
Mlle Meiou eyed me nervously. She looked at the queen. "*La princesse   
est distraite? *" (The princess is distressed?)  
  
"*La princess est tres distraite! *" I said. "I'm not the hoopskirt and   
ruffles type. Really, I'm not. Couldn't I have something more up-to-date?"  
  
"You'll look just like Princess Grace did in 'The Swan'," Mother told me.  
  
Ugh. I'd seen that movie a couple of years ago. The dress that Mother was   
envisioning was not very appealing to me. First of all, it was white. The   
smallest speck of dirt would be visible on it. Second of all, the sleeves   
went to her elbows, which was too old-fashioned for me. Thirdly,   
hoopskirts and ruffles? I don't think so.  
  
"*Soyez calme, Mlle Meiou, *" Mother said. "*La princesse est fatiguee. *"   
(Be calm....the princess is tired)  
  
"Mother, I have a ball gown that I brought from America. Perhaps I could   
wear that instead of rushing Mlle Meiou," I suggested hopefully.  
  
"Really?" Mother asked. I nodded. "Well, I will have to see it first." She   
motioned for Mlle Meiou to undo her work. I was slowly being unraveled   
from a thick cocoon of muslin that was supposed to be the base for my   
out-dated ball gown.   
  
M. Artemis cleared his throat. "If I may continue, Your Highness?"  
  
"*Oui, continuez, *" said the queen.  
  
*Fatiguee* was right. I'd been standing on that stool for over an hour,   
with the dressmaker fussing and bustling around me, turning me in every   
direction, and occasionally jabbing me with a pin in some unexpected part   
of my anatomy.  
  
Meanwhile, M. Artemis was trying to teach me how to act like a princess   
in public, and Mother kept running in and out of the sewing room every   
ten minutes to confer with her secretary and to add new things to the   
list of what I had to do this week.  
  
I was tired just thinking of all the things I still had to do today. And   
my phone call to America hadn't come through yet.  
  
"Of course, we don't expect you to know all the correct forms of address,"   
M. Artemis was saying, "but if you listen carefully as each person is   
introduced, the title will be included in the presentation. If I say,   
'His Excellency, the Prime Minister of Eritrea,' you will call him 'Your   
Excellency.' Now, the gentlemen will either kiss your hand, or bow."  
  
"Really?" I asked interestedly. "I've never had my hand kissed."  
  
M. Artemis cleared his throat again. "It would be inappropriate, Your   
Highness, if you appeared to enjoy it. In any case, the kiss is simply   
a formal touch of the lips to the hand.  
  
Mlle Meiou motioned for me to get down off the stool. I stepped down   
and stretched my arms. They were tired from being held out stiffly at   
my sides.  
  
The sewing room opened and a young woman in a white blouse and a severe   
black skirt entered, carrying a load of books and papers.  
  
She smiled. "Ahh. My princess. My pupil." She curtseyed gracefully, in   
spite of her narrow skirt and armful of books.  
  
I liked her right away. She seemed glad to meet me.   
  
"You acknowledge the curtsey with a cordial nod of the head," M. Artemis   
said.   
  
I smiled and nodded slightly.   
  
"You must be my tutor," I said.  
  
"That is my pleasure and my privilege," the woman replied.  
  
"Madame Haruna," M. Artemis said.  
  
"So much to do, so little time," Mme Haruna said in French "We'll start   
your lessons immediately. You already speak French so well, that I will   
have more time to teach you other things."  
  
"And you respond the same way to a man," M. Artemis droned on   
relentlessly. "A gracious but impersonal nod of the head."  
  
The door opened again and another woman came in. She had a large notebook   
against her chest.  
  
"Mlle Aino," M. Artemis introduced her. "Your mother's secretary."  
  
Mlle Aino curtseyed. I acknowledged her curtsey with a slight inclination   
of my head.   
  
"Good," M. Artemis said.  
  
"You have a telephone call," she informed me.  
  
"Telephone call!" I took a hold of Mlle Aino's elbow and practically dragged   
her out of the room. "Where's the telephone?"  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
It was wonderful to talk to my (American) family. My parents were packing   
the rest of my things and sending it off tomorrow.  
  
Sam asked me if I had to wear a crown all the time.  
  
As soon as I hung up the phone, a wave on homesickness hit me.   
  
I followed listlessly as M. Artemis, Mme Haruna and Mlle Aino led me on a   
tour of the palace. Mlle Aino gave me a map to check as we hiked from room   
to room. I couldn't help thinking of my home in America. Although it was   
rather large, I didn't need a map to find my way to the kitchen there.  
  
"Every Tuesday and Thursday the ground floor is open for guided tours.   
Please remain out of that area between one and three o'clock."  
  
"When am I ever going to see anybody?" We were in the East wing of the   
palace, and portraits of the first thirteen Serenitys stared at me from   
the walls of the portrait gallery. I felt empty and lonely and tired.   
  
"You will meet people suitable to your station," M. Artemis said.  
  
"Why, only this Saturday, at your grand ball," Mlle Aino said, "you will   
meet many people from fine noble families. And once you meet your betrothed,   
you'll-"  
  
"My _what_?"  
  
"Your betrothed," she repeated. "Prince Darien Endymion Mamoru of Outopia."  
  
Groaning silently, I rubbed the bridge of my nose. "Does betrothed mean the   
same thing in this country as it does in America?" I asked wearily. I steeled   
myself for the answer.  
  
Mme Haruna looked sort of uncomfortable, as if I wanted her to explain where   
babies come from.   
  
"If the definition is engaged, then yes, it does," she said. "You've been   
engaged to Prince Darien since you were seven years old."  
  
**************************************************************************************************  
  
Finding out you're betrothed to a prince you've never met, but has been a   
central figure in your teenage fantasies, from one of the most powerful   
countries in the world, is an effective way to clear your mind of other   
trivial matters. But it does raise a few important questions.  
  
Like, "_Are you kidding? _"  
  
Nobody answered me. All of a sudden everybody wanted to hustle me back to   
the family quarters, because it was ten to one, and the common folk would   
be wandering around the palace any minute now. The royal portrait gallery,   
where the thirteen Serenitys hung, was part of the tour.  
  
"Okay. Fine. Let me see the king and queen. There are a few things I want   
to know about this betrothal."  
  
Unfortunately, seeing my parents wasn't on my schedule. Fortunately, lunch   
was. The meal was laid out on a table in an upstairs dining room. M. Artemis   
and Mme Haruna sat with me. They kept drilling me on how to be a princess   
and the history of Paradeisos.   
  
Even though I was starving, I waited for my drill team to start eating before   
I would taste anything, just to make sure that neither of them keeled over   
into the soup.  
  
But they didn't eat. They didn't even lift their spoons.   
  
My suspicions were right, I thought morbidly. They're afraid Beryl is going   
to poison the food, too.  
  
I wondered how I'd ever be able to carry out the duties of my office without   
a healthy calorie intake.  
  
"Isn't Your Highness hungry?" M. Artemis asked.  
  
"Actually, I'm...uh...waiting for you to start."  
  
M. Artemis looked startled. "But, Your Highness, we cannot eat until you   
begin."  
  
"Oh." No wonder we were all sitting there not eating. I couldn't tell them   
what I was thinking. That Beryl was trying to kill me in order to regain her   
title as princess. They would think that I was being paranoid. To be honest,   
I thought I was being paranoid, myself.   
  
To gain the approval of my drill team, I gestured for a servant to bring me   
a bowl of soup, and a small helping each, of salad, pasta, and some sort of   
meat pie. I saw M. Artemis and Mme Haruna fill their own plates. Slowly, I   
raised a spoonful of soup to my lips.   
  
This is it, I thought. The moment of truth. Do or die time. If Beryl messed   
with my food, I'd be hitting the floor in a couple of minutes.   
  
I swallowed.  
  
Nothing happened, except I almost burned my tongue. Inwardly, I screamed   
with joy and thanked all the gods of all the religions I knew of, which,   
by the way, was a lot.  
  
Outwardly, I drank another spoonful of soup.  
  
****************************************************************************************************  
  
I felt better after lunch. And after being dragged around from one thing to   
another made me grateful that I had stocked up on some calories.  
  
I had a thousand questions to ask, all of them about my betrothal, but   
nobody was answering them. "No time now; can't slow down. Later." I felt   
like Alice trying to keep up with the Red Queen.  
  
Mlle Meiou did some fittings after lunch. Her sketches for my outfits were   
totally depressing. The designs ran the gamut from dull to frumpy. I made   
a mental note to steal her sketches and burn them. Then, I'd replace them   
with sketches of my own. Or the very least, I'd add some color to the   
dull sketches and 'misplace' the others.  
  
At three o'clock, after the tourists left, my keepers whisked me downstairs   
to the reception foyer, where the entire palace staff was lined up to meet   
me.  
  
The line seemed endless.  
  
"The head chef...the assistant chef...the second assistant chef...the pastry   
chef..." Maids, footmen, chauffeurs, gardeners, housekeepers (palacekeepers),   
the switchboard operator--on and on we went.  
  
Everyone bowed or curtseyed to me. I acknowledged the introductions with a   
slight inclination of the head.   
  
M. Artemis seemed pleased. Finally, Mlle Aino introduced my personal maid,   
Lita.   
  
"It must have been you who prepared my bath and put away my things last   
night," I said to Lita. "Thank you very much. I really appreciated it."   
  
Lita was very young. In fact, she was hardly any older than I was. Finally,   
someone to talk to! Someone to tell me what's what.   
  
She curtseyed. To M. Artemis' dismay, I ignored my protocol lessons. I   
reached out and took her hand. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw M. Artemis   
frown as I shook Lita's hand. I ignored him.   
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you, Lita," I said happily.  
  
"Thank you, Your Highness," she murmured. Her cheeks were tinged pink. I   
could tell that being singled out embarrassed her, so I let go of her hand.   
Behind me, M. Artemis cleared his throat impatiently. Turning, I met his   
disapproving look with a defiant gaze, daring him to say something in front   
of the palace staff. He decided to remain quiet.   
  
"We should return you to your quarters, Your Highness, so you can rest,"   
Mlle Aino suggested tentatively.  
  
"Very well," I said. I headed for the stairs.  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
My mind was beginning to overload as we started back upstairs, me and my   
entourage, which now included Lita. Suddenly, Mlle Aino cried, "Oh! The   
reporter! He's waiting for the princess in the morning room. Lita, help   
the princess change-"  
  
"I have to see a reporter now?"  
  
"Yes, Mademoiselle, for the interview."  
  
I snapped. I'd been surrounded by people poking me with pins, jabbering   
at me in French and English, talking to me as if I was a hick from the   
streets, acting as if I didn't have a cultured bone in my body. I'd   
trudged for miles through the palace, and hadn't sat down all day,   
except for breakfast and lunch.  
  
I put my royal foot down. Actually, I stamped it.  
  
"I'm tired!" I shouted. "I'm hungry! I'm cold! I want to rest. I want to   
watch TV. I want five minutes of peace and quiet with nobody ordering me   
around, telling me how to act, or how to address the second council of   
the governor of Spain!"  
  
Everyone fussed about me anxiously, murmuring soothing words and pleas   
for cooperation.  
  
"It's very important that you speak to the newspaperman as soon as   
possible," M. Artemis said.  
  
"Why? Why can't it wait until tomorrow?"  
  
"Just this short interview," he urged, "and you will have the rest of   
the day to yourself."   
  
"What rest of the day?" I retorted. "The day is practically over."  
  
"It would be a shame," Mme Haruna said, "to disappoint the nice, young   
man." She heaved a dramatic   
sigh.  
  
It's amazing how guilty the sigh of someone you look up to can make   
you feel. Darn adults. They must have monthly meetings of the   
International Parenting Association of How to Mess With the Heads   
of Children.   
  
"You _must_ have children," I said to her. Mme Haruna merely smiled.  
  
Mlle Aino spoke, "You can have afternoon tea with the reporter in the   
Rose Room, if you'd like."  
  
"That will be fine," I said. "Come on, Lita. Let us get ready."  
  
***************************************************************************************************  
  
Andrew Furuhata bowed. He was a tall man, with blond hair, gray eyes,   
and a friendly face.   
  
I acknowledged his bow with a gracious nod of the head. Then, I motioned   
for him to take a seat at the table where afternoon tea had been prepared.   
Off to one side, M. Artemis stood, chaperoning my interview.   
  
Apparently, I was always to be accompanied when I was with a man who was   
not Prince Darien. So much for privacy.   
  
"It's an honor to meet you, Your Highness," he said in a pleasant voice.  
  
"Thank you," I replied, smiling slightly.   
  
"This shouldn't take too long," Andrew promised. "I just have a few   
questions."  
  
"It's quite all right," I said reassuringly.   
  
Meanwhile, a servant had poured tea for the both of us. Andrew and I took   
a sip before he asked his first question.  
  
"What was your first reaction when you learned you were Princess Serenity   
the Fourteenth?" he asked.  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
He grinned. "Can I quote you?"  
  
I smiled back, and took another sip of tea.  
  
I don't know why we needed M. Artemis' help. Andrew was doing just fine.   
He certainly wasn't like one of those reporters from back home that shoved   
microphones in my face and asked me dumb questions like what would it take   
for me to refuse to assume the crown. A new car? A date with Tom Cruise?   
How shallow is that? I ask you.  
  
M. Artemis didn't have to coach me at all. Andrew made all the suggestions   
for rephrasing my answers.   
  
He was also very patient; letting me take my time to answer the more difficult   
questions, or waiting until I had finished chewing and swallowing my food   
before he asked another question.   
  
"How does Her Highness like her homeland?"  
  
"I haven't seen anything of it yet," I replied. I only just arrived last night,   
and today, I spent the entire day inside the palace, for lessons and such."  
  
"The princess will be making some public appearances this week. She will visit   
the University of Lunaris, the local high schools and primary schools, and the   
Lunaris General Hospital. She will also be doing an interview with the BBC,"   
M. Artemis informed Andrew.  
  
Well, that was the first that I had heard of it, I thought. At least I would   
get to be on television. Maybe Molly or my family would see it.  
  
"May I have the princess' schedule for the week?" Andrew asked. "The newspaper   
will want coverage."  
  
"Mlle Aino will keep you informed," M. Artemis said.  
  
"I think I have all I need." Andrew closed his notebook.  
  
"Oh, let me see you out," I offered.   
  
"If Her Highness wishes."  
  
We both stood up and headed towards the main entrance. M. Artemis hovered at   
my side like a nervous butterfly.  
  
"With all due respect," I said to him, "please walk behind us."  
  
He hesitated.  
  
"Give me a break," I muttered. "All I want is a normal conversation."  
  
"All of the princess's comments will be off the record," he said to Andrew.  
  
"Of course."  
  
He complied, and waited until we were two meters in front of him before   
following.  
  
"Thank goodness," I sighed. "It's so nice to talk to someone near my own age."  
  
"What would you like to talk about?" Andrew asked curiously.  
  
"I don't know. Anything," I replied. "You're the first person I've had a real   
conversation with in this country."  
  
"Don't you like your new home?" he inquired.  
  
"As I said before, I haven't seen anything of it yet, besides the palace," I   
answered. "I've only been here for one day, and already, I feel like I'm about   
to go stir-crazy. Everything is so hectic; the ball, my public appearances, my   
lessons."  
  
"Perhaps when next week rolls around, everything will seem more sedate."   
Andrew suggested.   
  
"Perhaps," I agreed. We arrived at the main entrance. "It was nice talking to   
you. We must do it again sometime."  
  
"It would be an honor, Your Majesty," Andrew said, bowing. "Until next time."  
  
I nodded. "Next time."   
  
I was elated. My first real friend in Paradeisos. Sure, he was being paid to   
talk to me, but at least he seemed like he wanted to.   



	4. Chapter 4

Here is chapter four! To everyone who has reviewed it, you guys are   
SO nice! Thank you very much! I really appreciate it. Standard   
disclaimers apply. I don't own Sailor Moon, or A Royal Pain, so   
don't tell anyone, okay? As Long As You Love Me is property of the   
Backstreet Boys. Also in this chapter, the appearance of Darien!   
Grr...what a hottie...even though he's a drawing.   
  
Ash  
  
Switched at Birth - Chapter 4  
  
  
Dear Molly,  
  
Hey girlfriend, guess who? You would not believe what the royal   
dressmaker was planning for the ball that is being held in my   
honor. Remember that movie we saw, the one with Grace Kelly? It   
was called The Swan. Remember that dress with the hoops? That's   
what it looked like. Gag me with a spoon. Thanks so much for   
buying that ball gown for me.  
  
Guess what? I'm betrothed to a prince. Guess which one? I'll   
give you a hint. He has black hair and blue eyes. Prince Darien   
of Outopia. Can you believe that?   
  
Oh, I'm going to be on TV this week. It's an interview for the   
BBC. Maybe you'll be able to see it on CNN or something.   
  
I really miss you Molly. Please write soon, and tell me how   
everything is going.   
  
Forever your friend,  
  
Serena  
  
I put the letter into and envelope, sealed it, and addressed it.   
Then, I placed the envelope in a tray for Lita so she could mail   
it for me.  
  
It was nice to have several hours to myself after a whirlwind   
week of public appearances, constant instruction, bouts of   
homesickness, and the strain of trying to speak like a princess   
instead of like me.   
  
It was exciting and all that, and some of the instruction was   
very valuable, but most of it was a reinforcement of the lessons   
my American mother had made me take. So, I informed M. Artemis of   
my numerous etiquette and dance lessons, and to my surprise, many   
of my lessons were cancelled.   
  
I was happy that I saw Andrew at every ceremonial appearance I   
made. It was nice to see a familiar face among the crowds of   
people that I had to appear in front of, offering silent support.  
  
I recalled my visit to the University of Paradeisos this morning.   
For some reason, Mlle Meiou had not designed any clothes for me to   
wear; the rumor was that someone had broken into her office and   
ruined all of her sketches. I swear that I did not do it. But   
secretly, I was overjoyed that I could wear my own clothes. I wore   
a white turtleneck sweater under a hunter green, fitted jacket. My   
skirt was the same color; it was pleated and reached my knees. My   
shoes were black, with thick two-inch heels.   
  
I spoke in front of the entire student body, over 20,000 students,   
about my life in America, and my adjustment to the royal life.   
I also spoke of my plans for post-secondary education. The   
students were impressed by my grasp of various languages. I think   
I shocked M. Artemis when I announced that I was able to speak   
the majority of the European languages fluently, and I had   
working knowledge of the many of the Asian, African, and a few   
obscure ancient languages like Mayan, Sanskrit, and Latin.   
  
When my visit had concluded, I was allowed to take a half-hour   
break, before I had to return to the palace. I found a somewhat   
secluded spot underneath a clump of trees. There was a stone   
bench nearby, so I took a seat. I looked around the campus of   
the university, wondering if I would have the chance to study   
there.   
  
"Hello, Your Highness."   
  
I looked up and saw Andrew standing in front of me. I smiled   
when I saw him. "Hello!" I stood and held my hand out to him,   
intending to shake his hand. I was a bit surprised when he took   
my hand and kissed it.   
  
"How was your visit?" he asked me.  
  
"I thought it went rather well," I replied.   
  
"So did I," he said. "I had no idea that you spoke so many   
languages."  
  
"It was once my dream to be a translator for the United Nations,   
perhaps even an ambassador," I told him.  
  
"You could still be a translator," Andrew pointed out. "When   
Queen Serenity or King Terrence have to visit foreign countries   
for trade agreements and such, you could accompany them and act   
as their interpreter."  
  
"I never thought of that," I admitted. "It's a very good idea."  
  
"May I ask you something, Your Highness?" he asked me.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Why were you allowed to explore the university campus,   
unchaperoned?"  
  
"I wasn't," I replied, laughing quietly. "If you look to your   
right, you'll see M. Artemis watching us like a hawk." Andrew   
looked over and, sure enough, saw M. Artemis standing a few   
meters away, trying to look inconspicuous.   
  
"How did you manage to convince him to stay so far away?" Andrew   
inquired.  
  
"I promised to greet each of the guests at the ball in their native   
language," I answered. "I don't mind really. It gives me a chance to   
practice."  
  
"Ahh. Very clever, Your Highness," Andrew said.  
  
"Thank you," I replied.   
  
"I thought that you would be back at the palace learning how to dance   
the waltz or the foxtrot," Andrew said. "After all, the ball is   
tomorrow."  
  
"When I was in America, my mother made me take all sorts of dance   
lessons," I explained. "I can dance practically every western type   
of dance, from ballet to jazz to the minuet."  
  
"That's amazing," Andrew said.   
  
I shrugged, "A lot of the steps are similar."  
  
"Excuse me, Your Highness."  
  
I turned and saw M. Artemis standing there. "We must return to the   
palace now."  
  
"Very well," I said. I turned to Andrew "Will you accompany us to the   
limousine?"  
  
"If Her Highness wishes," Andrew said.  
  
We walked to the limousine, with M. Artemis a couple of meters away.   
"It was nice to see you again. It is nice to have a friend outside the   
palace," I said.  
  
"Likewise, Your Highness," Andrew replied. "If I may say so, you remind   
me of my sister."  
  
"Your sister? "Was she a misplaced princess as well?" I asked, teasing.  
  
Andrew smiled. "Of course not. She passed away a few years ago, from a   
childhood illness. You have the same wonderful spirit."  
  
"Then I am honored to remind you of her," I said sincerely.  
  
We reached the limousine, and the chauffeur opened the door for me.   
Before getting in, I spoke to Andrew, "I hope to see you at the ball   
tomorrow night."  
  
"I will be there, Your Highness," he said.  
  
I smiled and got into the car.  
  
When we arrived at the palace, I was told that my afternoon lessons   
had been cancelled, and I had the rest of the day to myself.   
  
Earlier in the week, I had been given permission to use one of the   
rooms in the palace as an art studio. Whenever I had free time, I   
would go in there and draw or paint. I had only been able to bring   
my watercolor set with me on the flight to Paradeisos. My American   
family was shipping the rest of my art supplies, like my oil paints   
and canvas.   
  
So there I was, in my studio, trying to recall what the University   
looked like and painting it from memory. The door to my studio was   
open, and I didn't hear anyone come in, but as I painted, I suddenly   
had the strangest feeling that someone was watching me.  
  
I turned around. Beryl was standing behind my. She was holding her   
bear. They were both staring at me.   
  
I felt a cold shiver down my spine.  
  
"Hello, Beryl. Would you like to paint with me?"  
  
For a moment, she didn't say anything. Then, softly, she began to talk   
to her bear.   
  
"She is going to the ball tomorrow, Grizzly. Everybody will be there,   
except you and me. They will announce her betrothal to Prince Darien.   
Prince Darien will not like her. He loves me.  
  
"But he will marry her anyway and they will live in the palace. She   
will become the queen and I will marry a civil servant and live in an   
apartment and shine shoes for a living."  
  
She talked so softly and the room was so large, that I had to strain   
my ears to hear what she was saying. I hardly breathed as I listened,   
and I started to get goosebumps.  
  
Spooky. All right, she wouldn't poison my food, but she sure wasn't   
the type of person you'd want creeping up on you in the middle of the   
night. I made a mental note to lock the door to my studio from now on.   
  
As politely as I could, I spoke to her. "Beryl, please get out of my   
studio, now."  
  
She looked shocked that I had spoken to her in such a manner. "How   
rude these Americans are, Grizzly."  
  
"It is even more rude to talk about someone when they are still in the   
room," I pointed out.  
  
For a moment, it looked like she was going to throw a temper tantrum,   
but she pursed her lips and left my studio.   
  
Stupid! Stupid! I yelled mentally to myself. Why did I do that? I thought.   
She probably really, REALLY hates me now. She might actually do something   
about it.   
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
The next afternoon, I started to prepare for the ball. I took a long,   
leisurely bubble bath with a light, flowery-scented bath gel, and I   
washed my hair with a similarly scented shampoo. When my hair was dry,   
Lita styled it into a simple, but elegant updo, with tendrils that   
framed my face and brushed my shoulders.   
  
I started to put on some makeup when someone knocked on my chamber   
door.   
  
"Who is it?" Lita asked.  
  
"It is Mlle Luna. May I come in?" came the reply.  
  
"Tell her I'm busy," I murmured, as I applied a very thin layer of   
foundation. I heard Lita relay my message.  
  
"She must get ready for the ball," Mlle Luna told Lita. I heard her try   
to open the door, but I had locked it.   
  
Lita replied that I already was getting ready for the ball.   
  
"But Mlle Meiou did not make a dress for her to wear," Mlle Luna pointed   
out.   
  
"Tell her I already have a dress," I said, as I put on some lip-gloss.   
  
Lita told Mlle Luna that I already had a dress. Then, someone else spoke   
through the door. It was Mlle Aino.  
  
"Please, Your Highness, let us see the dress," she pleaded.  
  
"Tell them that if they wanted to see the dress, they should have asked   
earlier in the week when I was not busy," I said. I put on a pair of   
diamond teardrop earrings.   
  
Lita repeated my message. Then, I heard another voice.   
  
"Your Highness, please open this door," M. Artemis said.  
  
I stifled a giggle. I wondered how many people they would send. Would   
they work their way through the ranks before sending the king or queen?  
  
I handed the matching necklace to Lita and got her to fasten it around   
my neck.   
  
"Your Highness, I understand that you are exhausted by the events of   
the past week, but sulking in your chamber will not help you,"   
M. Artemis told me.   
  
I rolled my eyes and didn't bother answering him. Lita took my dress off   
the hanger and helped me step into it. She pulled the straps onto my   
shoulders and arranged them properly. She then zipped up the bodice,   
and straightened out the folds of the skirt as I pulled on a pair of   
evening-length, white satin gloves.   
  
"All done," she told me quietly. Her eyes were shining happily as she   
looked at my appearance.   
  
I looked at my reflection in the mirror. It was quite a sight to   
behold.  
  
My dress was made of iridescent lavender silk that changed color from   
lavender to blue or pink, depending on the angle you looked at it. It   
had a fitted bodice and a floor-length, full skirt that flowed   
gracefully. There were three spaghetti straps on each side that   
criss-crossed across my back and connected to the back of the bodice.   
Diamonds sparkled at my ears and my throat.   
  
I stepped into the matching, three-inch-heeled shoes and told Lita to   
open the door. The poor girl was nearly trampled by the three people   
that rushed in...and stopped dead in their tracks.   
  
"Is this acceptable?" I asked, keeping a straight face.  
  
Mlle Aino was the first to regain her voice. "Ahh...yes...you look   
quite...lovely..." she stammered.  
  
M. Artemis cleared his throat. "If Her Highness is ready, the king and   
queen are waiting for you."   
  
I nodded. "I am ready." He held out his hand. I put my hand on his   
forearm and he led me to the receiving room to join the king and queen.   
I would also meet my betrothed for the first time.  
  
I could hear the king and queen talking to someone as I approached the   
receiving room.  
  
"She will be here shortly," Father said.   
  
"Please remember your protocol," M. Artemis whispered before we entered.   
  
I nodded. We entered and saw my parents seated on one couch, and the   
most handsome man I had ever seen in my life seated on another.   
Standing behind him, were two people whom I assumed were the man's   
parents.  
  
"Your Majesties," M. Artemis announced. "May I present Princess Serenity."  
  
They all stood. Each had a different expression on their face. Mother   
looked delighted to see me. Father had a look that was a combination of   
wonder and pride. The man's parents had approval on their faces. The   
man just looked surprised.  
  
I let go of M. Artemis' arm and curtseyed deeply to my parents. "Your   
Majesties."   
  
I looked up and saw that they were very pleased.  
  
Then, M. Artemis gently guided me to turn towards the other man. "Your   
Highness, I have the honor of presenting His Royal Highness, Prince   
Darien Endymion Mamoru, heir to the throne of Outopia."  
  
Our eyes locked, just for a moment. I thought my heart would stop. I   
held out my hand, which was trembling. He took my hand and lightly   
kissed my gloved knuckles. I felt a jolt of electricity shoot up my   
arm the moment we touched. While he held my hand, I curtseyed to him.   
  
"Your Majesty," I said softly.   
  
"Princess Serenity," he said in a soft, sincere, deep voice. "It is   
an honor to meet you."  
  
The prince gestured to the other couple in the room. "Allow me to   
present my father, King Stephen, and my mother, Queen Gaia."  
  
I curtseyed to them. "Your Majesties."  
  
"Your Highness," M. Artemis said to the prince, "we would be pleased if   
you would stand in line next to the princess. I'm sure our guests would   
be honored to greet you."  
  
"As you wish," he replied. He took my left hand and placed it on his right   
forearm.   
  
"Shall we?" he asked, gazing down at me.  
  
I nodded, not trusting myself to speak.   
  
We followed my parents into the ballroom. As soon as we entered, a hush   
fell over the entire crowd.   
  
M. Artemis motioned for the two of us to take our places for the receiving   
line. My parents sat down on two ornate thrones behind us. Prince Darien's   
parents took a seat nearby.  
  
When Prince Darien and I had taken our place, the receiving line began to   
move. M. Artemis stood on my right, so he could introduce me to each guest.   
  
The ballroom was quite a sight to behold. It glowed with the light from   
crystal chandeliers. The chairs and couches lined up against the walls   
were covered with blue velvet. The refreshment table was half the length   
of a football field.  
  
"This must be such a dramatic change in your life," Prince Darien whispered   
to me.  
  
"Yes, Your Majesty," I replied softly.  
  
"Prince Akishino, and Princess Nori, of Japan," M. Artemis announced. I   
nodded graciously as the prince bowed and the princess curtseyed.  
  
When they straightened up, I bowed back. "Konichiwaa, Akishino-sama.   
Konichiwaa, Nori-sama." I said to them.   
  
They smiled, pleasantly surprised. "Konichiwaa, Serenity-sama," they said,   
bowing, and then let the next guests greet me.  
  
I met the king and queen of Spain and I spoke to them in Spanish. I greeted   
Irish nobles in Gaelic. I spoke to each and every guest in his or her native   
language. I could tell that everyone was very impressed. Everyone, that is,   
except for Prince Darien, who stood there with a polite, but bored,   
expression on his face.  
  
Finally, the last guest trickled down the receiving line. What a relief. My   
feet hurt, my back hurt, and my throat was a little sore from the various   
inflections and tones I had to produce with my voice.   
  
I noticed Andrew standing at the entrance of the ballroom, taking pictures   
of the guests. He was in formal wear, and except for his camera and notebook,   
he looked just like a guest.  
  
When he turned to look at me, I nodded slowly, trying to signal hello to him.   
Apparently, he understood, and gave me a two-fingered salute, smiling.  
  
"When is the announcement?" I asked M. Artemis.  
  
"Just before supper."  
  
When is supper?"  
  
"After the dancing."  
  
"All right," I said, a trifle impatiently, "when is the dancing?"  
  
My father, the king, stepped forward. He pointed to the orchestra, which was   
down at the other end of the room. "Hit it Michiru!" he cried. "Come on,   
everybody, let's boogie!"  
  
I was trying to figure out how one could boogie to The Blue Danube Waltz, which   
is what Michiru hit, when M. Artemis touched my elbow.   
  
"Perhaps, Your Highness, you should dance with His Majesty," he suggested.  
  
I turned to Prince Darien to see his reaction to the suggestion. He smiled   
politely. "Perhaps later," he said, bowing. He went to stand beside his parents.  
  
He must be in love with Beryl and wants nothing to do with me, I thought. He   
probably is very upset that he will not be able to marry her.   
  
Sighing softly, I went to the refreshment table to get something to drink. When   
I got my glass of punch, I heard a familiar voice behind me.   
  
"Good evening, Your Highness."  
  
I turned and saw Andrew standing there. I smiled at him. "Good evening, Andrew.   
I am pleased that you could be here tonight."  
  
"Thank you, Your Highness," Andrew said. "You look very lovely tonight. I'm   
certain that your pictures will appear in many fashion magazines."  
  
"Thank you, Andrew," I told him.  
  
"You're welcome," he replied. "Why are you not dancing with the prince?"   
  
"The prince did not want to dance with me," I answered.   
  
"How unusual," Andrew murmured thoughtfully.  
  
"Unusual? Why?" I inquired. "Perhaps it is because he is in love with Beryl   
and he regards me as a replacement for her."   
  
Andrew looked at me as if he was debating whether or not to tell me something.   
"Your Highness, if I tell you something, will you hold it in the strictest of   
confidences?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"The reason I know this is because I was witness to it. I assure you that it   
is the truth, with no journalistic embellishment.   
  
"The prince never loved Beryl. Their pairing was arranged when both were very   
young. To avoid forming a fraternal bond with each other, Prince Darien and   
Beryl were not permitted to meet each other until Beryl was fourteen. It   
proved to be a poor match.  
  
"When they finally met, Beryl behaved rather poorly. Instead of a cultured,   
poised and respectful princess that she was raised to be, Beryl was your   
basic hormonal teenager. She threw herself at Prince Darien. And when he   
refused her, she would go even farther. She would wear indecent clothing   
and outrageous make-up. She would be boisterous and rowdy during public   
appearances. The two families hoped that with time. Beryl would act more   
mature, but she did not.  
  
"Prince Darien wanted to break off the engagement, but there was too much   
at stake; trade agreements, military alliances, and other things. King   
Stephen and Queen Gaia told Prince Darien that if he broke it off, then   
he would be disinherited."  
  
My mind was reeling with the information. "But why did you say that it was   
unusual that Prince Darien did not want to dance with me?" I asked.  
  
"Because you are exactly the type of woman that Prince Darien should be   
with," Andrew replied.  
  
"That is very kind of you to say, Andrew. Thank you," I told him. "Thank   
you for telling me everything. I will not share this information."  
  
"I felt that you needed to know," Andrew said. "I hope that it answers some   
questions for you."  
  
It certainly did, I thought. Now I know why Beryl hated me so much. In her   
mind, I stole the man that she loved.   
  
"Serenity, dear."   
  
I turned and saw my mother standing behind us. Andrew bowed to her. She   
nodded.   
  
"Serenity, dear," she repeated. "The Prince of Wales would like to dance   
with you."  
  
"Very well," I said. "It was a pleasure talking to you, Andrew."  
  
He bowed, and walked away.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************  
  
I danced with the Prince of Wales. After that, I danced with the Crown   
Prince of Yugoslavia, the King of Belgium, and the Prince of Cambodia.   
I was able to converse easily with all of them in their native languages,   
and later, I discovered that they were so enchanted that the royal family   
had been invited to visit their countries.   
  
The orchestra attempted some dance music, in my honor I assumed, and Father   
asked me to dance with him to As Long As You Love Me by the Backstreet Boys.   
Let me tell you, that you haven't heard As Long As You Love Me until you've   
heard it performed by a 60-piece orchestra. Father turned out to be a very   
good dancer, and I realized he must have requested the music himself.   
  
Father and I danced around to the music, with moves from the video and   
everything. I couldn't half laughing as he spun me around unexpectedly.  
  
The guests all stopped to watch us. They hummed along with the music and   
tapped their feet to the beat.   
  
When the song ended, everyone burst into applause. The prince leaned down to   
kiss my hand, and I curtseyed.  
  
"You're a terrific dancer, Father," I said.   
  
"You're pretty good yourself."  
  
Prince Darien approached us. He spoke to Father. "Your Highness, may I   
please speak to the princess privately?"  
  
"Of course. Why don't you kids take a nice stroll on the balcony?" Father   
suggested.   
  
Prince Darien nodded and held his hand out to me.  
  
What did he want to talk about? I wondered. I hesitated.  
  
"Go ahead," Father urged. "Everything will be fine, you'll see."  
  
He practically shoved us towards the French doors that opened onto the   
balcony.   
  
********************************************************************************************************  
  
There were several other couples taking in the air as we went outside. The   
balcony overlooked the formal gardens and the maze. There was a waist-high   
stone railing the length of the balcony, and potted trees were set here and   
there for decoration.   
  
The population on the terrace was decreasing rapidly. One couple glanced   
our way and exchanged whispers, another couple smiled and winked at us,   
and all four guests walked back inside with exaggerated casualness.  
  
"I wanted to apologize," Prince Darien said.  
  
"Whatever for, Your Majesty?" I was confused.   
  
"For my behavior earlier," he explained. "It was inexcusable."  
  
"It is all right," I assured him. I recalled what Andrew had told me. "I'm   
sure you had your reasons."  
  
He took my left hand and squeezed it gently. "Thank you for understanding.   
I want you to know my reasons."  
  
"You don't have to tell me-"   
  
"Yes, I do," he insisted. "You see, I had a rather unpleasant experience with   
the previous princess, and I did not want to have it repeated."  
  
I frowned. "I see. And you assumed that since Beryl and I have been through   
similar experiences, that I would be just like her?"  
  
"No! It's not like that," he said in an annoyed tone. "I just thought that   
since Americans are more liberal with their-"  
  
"I beg your pardon?" I interrupted him. "First you insult my character and   
now you're insulting my first home?"  
  
"Stop interrupting me!" he said angrily. His grip on my hand tightened   
unconsciously.   
  
"I think that I would like to go back inside, Your Majesty," I told him   
curtly. I tried to pull my hand away. Reflexively, his grip tightened   
even more. "Please let go of my hand."  
  
"Not before I say what I have to say," he retorted. His grip was very   
uncomfortable, and was starting to become painful.   
  
"Please, Your Majesty," I pleaded, trying in vain to free my hand. My eyes   
watered. "You're hurting me."  
  
He immediately let go. I whimpered softly and cradled my injured hand.   
  
"I'm so sorry," he stammered. "I do not know what I was thinking."  
  
"I want to go inside," I whispered. My hand was throbbing with pain.   
  
"Of course," he said. He opened the door and we walked back into the   
ballroom.   
  
**********************************************************************************************************  
  
"...on this joyous occasion, to drink a toast to our beloved daughter,   
Her Serene Highness, Princess Beryl Serena Angelica Christine Anastasia,   
Serenity the Fourteenth, and His Royal Highness, Prince Darien Endymion   
Mamoru, who are to be joined in wedded bliss."   
  
Everyone cheered and raised their champagne glasses.   
  
Prince Darien and I stood up and acknowledged the congratulations with   
smiles and waves.   
  
I think I smiled. I tried to, but my hand was really hurting.  
  
I didn't eat much of the elaborate supper that followed.  
  
I noticed something very strange about the wedding proclamation. It wasn't   
anything the queen said-it was something she _didn't_ say.  
  
There was no mention of the wedding date.   
  
I had a terrible feeling of foreboding. Maybe they don't want me to know.   
Maybe they think that if I find out how soon I'm to be joined in wedded   
bliss, I would abdicate.  
  
This is not good, I thought. My fiancé and I did not get of to a good start;   
he accidentally sprains my hand and spends the rest of the night looking   
guilty, I spend the rest of the night ignoring him, and I don't even know   
when we're supposed to be married.   



	5. Chapter 5

Here's chapter 5! Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
Ash  
  
  
Switched at Birth - Chapter Five  
  
  
That night, I didn't get much sleep. The pain in my hand and the   
uncertainty of my wedding day were more than enough to keep me   
tossing and turning until dawn.   
  
Prince Darien and his parents stayed overnight at the palace after   
the ball to discuss 'matters of state' with the king and queen.   
  
I guessed that 'matters of state' meant the trade agreements and   
defense contracts and whatever else was to happen now that Darien   
and I were officially engaged.  
  
I was summoned to eat breakfast with them before the talks got   
underway. Lita helped me get dressed, due to my injured hand,   
which was wrapped up with a bandage. I put on a rose-colored   
suit, with a white blouse underneath and matching shoes. I wasn't   
in the mood to deal with any questions, so I wore a pair of white   
kid gloves that went under the sleeves of my suit jacket.   
  
"I would like to call America later," I said, after wishing   
everyone a good morning. "I want to tell them the news."  
  
"Certainly," Father said.  
  
I was kind of surprised he agreed so quickly.  
  
"I think I will go to my studio this morning and work on some   
projects," I went on.   
  
"Perhaps you'd like Prince Darien to accompany you," Mother   
suggested. "He enjoys art as well."  
  
"Would you care to join me, Your Majesty?" I said to him.  
  
"Perhaps later. I would like to be present during the discussions   
today," he replied.  
  
Perhaps later, I thought. He always said that. It was getting a bit   
boring.  
  
After I ate, I went back up to my chamber to change into my art   
clothes. My things from America had arrived the day before, so I   
had everything I needed.   
  
I put on a large, button-down, blue shirt that had once belonged to   
my (American) father, a pair of black tights, and a comfortable pair   
of walking shoes. My hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and I had   
taken my gloves off.   
  
In my studio, all of my supplies had been organized, and my finished   
work was out on display. I made a mental note to thank Lita later.   
All of my sketchbooks were shelved in their chronological order   
(they were labeled), my paints and pencils and markers were arranged   
according to color, and my easel was set up with a new piece of   
canvas sitting on it.   
  
I stood there for a minute, wondering what I should do. There wasn't   
much that I could do with only one hand. I took my finger paints and   
brought them over to the easel. I filled a bowl with water so I   
could rinse my hand of when I needed to, and set down a towel beside   
it. With some difficulty, I opened the box of finger paints and   
dipped my right hand in to the red. Then, I made several streaks on   
the canvas.  
  
For the next two hours, I was totally absorbed in my painting. Lita   
came in several times to quietly change my rinse water and bring me   
a new towel, and then left without saying anything.   
  
As I was finishing, I heard a soft knock at the door.  
  
"Come in," I said.  
  
The door opened and Darien walked in. He looked out of place in my   
messy studio. He was wearing a charcoal-gray three-piece suit, and   
stepping over paint-spattered drop cloths.   
  
"Your Majesty," I said, curtseying.  
  
"Princess," he replied, bowing. "The servants said that I would   
still find you here."   
  
"I thought you were discussing matters of state with my parents," I   
said to him. I added a few more lines to my painting.  
  
"It was getting a bit tiresome," he replied. "I excused myself so I   
could talk to you."  
  
"I'm afraid I can't let you sprain my other hand," I told him in a   
teasing tone. "As you can see, I'm using it at the moment."  
  
"I am very sorry for that," he said apologetically. "I did not mean   
to cause you any pain."  
  
"It is quite all right," I assured him. "I am sure that it will be   
better by tomorrow." I dipped my hand into the bowl of water to   
clean my fingertips. "What do you think of it?"  
  
He looked closely at my painting for a minute. "It is quite emotional.   
The lines are very defined and there is a subtle use of color. It is   
very good."  
  
"Thank you," I said.  
  
"What do you call it?" he asked me.  
  
"Concepts of Pain, number seven," I replied.  
  
"Why is that the title?" he inquired curiously.  
  
"Whenever I am injured, I paint a picture that describes how I feel," I   
explained. I pointed to several finished paintings. "I painted my first   
one after I scraped my knee when I was ten; another when I had my wisdom   
teeth pulled, another when I had my tonsils taken out, and another when   
I sprained my ankle from dancing."  
  
"Am I correct in saying that getting your wisdom teeth pulled hurt the   
most?" Darien asked me.   
  
"Yes, how did you know that?" I asked, puzzled.  
  
He smiled slightly. "It has the most dramatic use of color. I am relieved   
that your hand has caused you the least amount of pain."  
  
"It really is nothing," I reassured him. I walked over to the sink to   
wash my hand. I reached over with my injured hand to turn it on, but   
Darien stopped my hand with his. I felt a tingle of electricity shoot up   
my arm.   
  
"Please, allow me," he said. He reached over and turned the tap. He then   
took his jacket off and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. Then, he took   
my paint-covered hand and placed it under the stream of water. I was   
barely breathing at this point. The most gorgeous man in the world wanted   
to wash my hand. Did I mind? Three guesses.   
  
He took the bar of soap from the nearby soap dish and lathered my hand.   
Then, he rinsed it off and turned off the tap. He took the towel and dried   
our hands. "All done," he told me softly.  
  
"Thank you, Your Majesty," I said.  
  
"Please, call me Darien," he said to me.  
  
"All right, Darien," I said, trying it out. "And you should call me Serena,   
then."  
  
"Serena. Your second Christian name," Darien noted. "It suits you."  
  
"Thank you." I think I was blushing.  
  
"My mother said that you enjoy art as well. What is it that you like to do?"   
I asked him.  
  
"I enjoy painting as well," he replied. "Oil is my preferred medium, but I   
also use acrylic and water color."   
  
"I think I'd like to see some of your work sometime," I told him.   
  
"You will," he promised.   
  
He looked at me for a long moment and then looked away as if he was   
contemplating something.   
  
"Is there something wrong?" I asked him.  
  
"I wanted to ask you something ever since I laid eyes on you, but I am unsure   
as to how you will react," he replied, walking towards me.   
  
"You can ask me anything," I told him nervously. He was standing so close   
that I could smell his cologne. It was cinnamon with earthy undertones, and   
very enticing.  
  
He looked down into my eyes. "I was wondering if I could kiss you," he   
whispered. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine.  
  
If this is a dream, I hope I never wake up, I thought.   
  
One of his large hands came up to hold my cheek, while the other one went   
around my waist and pulled me closer. I ran my right hand through his thick   
black hair. It felt like silk underneath my fingers. When we parted, he   
seemed to have trouble breathing.   
  
"Are you all right?" I asked him breathlessly.  
  
"I'm fine," he replied, stroking my cheek. "I've just...never felt this way   
before."  
  
I smiled. "Neither have I."   
  
He leaned down to kiss me again when we were interrupted.   
  
"Ahem...Your Highnesses."  
  
We looked over to the doorway and saw M. Artemis standing there. He seemed   
uncomfortable to find us in such a compromising position. Darien still had   
his arms around me and our bodies were pressed together. Slowly, Darien   
released me and we moved apart.   
  
"Yes, M. Artemis?" I asked him, in a dignified voice, as if the prince and   
I had just been discussing the weather when we were interrupted.   
  
"I'm sorry to disturb you, but King Stephen and Queen Gaia must return to   
Outopia," he informed me.   
  
"Oh, that is rather soon," I said in a disappointed tone. "I should change   
so I can bid them a proper farewell."   
  
"Yes, Your Highness." M. Artemis bowed, and left my studio.  
  
I turned to Darien. "I should go and get ready," I told him.  
  
"As should I," Darien replied. He rolled his sleeves down and refastened   
the cuffs. "My parents are no doubt wondering where I am."  
  
I handed him his jacket. "Here you go. I'll see you in a few minutes."  
  
"Thank you, Serena," he said, taking the jacket from me.  
  
Our fingers brushed together lightly, and I felt the same tingle up my   
arm again. Before I lost my nerve, I stood on tiptoe and kissed Darien   
on the lips quickly. He seemed pleasantly surprised when I stepped back.   
I smiled at him and then went to my chamber to change.   
  
**************************************************************************************************  
  
Fifteen minutes later, I was dressed in my rose suit again, and   
walking with Darien and both of our parents through the Great Hall   
of the palace, towards the main entrance.   
  
"You must visit Outopia soon," Queen Gaia was saying to my parents.   
"I'm sure the people would love to see the future addition to our royal   
family."  
  
"We will try to arrange it," my mother promised. "As soon as it is   
convenient to our schedule."  
  
Darien and I walked behind our parents and smiled at each other as we   
listened to them plan a visit. He took my right hand and held it as we   
walked. When we arrived at the entrance, King Stephen and Queen Gaia   
turned to me.   
  
"It was a pleasure meeting you, my dear," the king said. The queen   
nodded her agreement. I curtseyed.   
  
"I am looking forward to seeing you again," Darien said to me. He   
brought my hand to his lips and pressed a kiss into my palm.   
  
"As do I, Your Majesty," I told him, smiling.   
  
My parents bid a polite farewell to Darien and his parents, with the   
typical pleasantries. When the limousine came to take them to the airport,   
the three of us walked back to the royal quarters   
together.  
  
"I am glad that you are getting along so well with the prince," my father   
said to me.  
  
"He is very nice," I replied. "I will enjoy getting to know him."  
  
"That is good to hear," my mother said. "There is not much time until...."  
  
"Until what?" I asked, suspicion creeping into my voice.   
  
"Nothing," my father assured me. "Your mother was simply thinking out loud."  
  
"A short time until what?" I asked in a firm tone. The king and queen   
refused to meet my gaze. "If you will not tell me, I will find out for   
myself." I quickened my pace and walked away from them, ignoring their   
pleas for me to stop.  
  
I made a phone call to my American family, but there was no answer. I left   
a message on the machine telling them to call me as soon as possible.   
  
******************************************************************************************************  
  
Monday I started my regular schedule. Now that the ball was over, everyone   
promised me that things would be less hectic.  
  
My lessons were from nine-thirty to twelve-thirty. I was learning world   
and ancient history, introductory calculus and algebra, and advanced   
biology, chemistry and physics. I wondered what sort of education that   
Mme Haruna had to have to be able to teach me so many subjects. Probably   
a few doctorates and Masters degrees. Why she was tutoring me instead of   
teaching at a university, I had no idea.   
  
Normally, I am an excellent student, but I was distracted by the   
evasiveness of the king and queen. Clearly, there was something going on   
that they didn't want me to know.   
  
"Is there something on your mind, Your Highness?" Mme Haruna's voice   
jolted me out of my distraction.  
  
"No, why do you ask?" I inquired, trying to recall what she was asking me   
to do.  
  
"I just said that the Chinese invented paper because some children wanted   
to make spitballs and throw them at the their teacher and you agreed with   
me," she pointed out.  
  
"Oh." I could feel my cheeks heating up.   
  
"What is bothering you?" she asked, taking a seat beside me.   
  
"Nothing," I replied unconvincingly.  
  
"That is not a 'nothing' voice," she said to me. "My own children speak   
with that tone, so I know that something is bothering you."  
  
I wondered if I could tell her. Maybe she would be able to help me, give me   
some information about this arranged marriage.  
  
"When am I supposed to marry Prince Darien?" I asked.  
  
Immediately Mme Haruna's eyes shifted from my face. She looked past me.   
"The date is, as yet, undecided."  
  
"I don't believe that," I told her. "You told me that I was engaged to   
Prince Darien since I was seven years old. Don't tell me that in nine   
years the two families haven't been able to pick out a date."  
  
"But it's the truth," Mme Haruna insisted. "Originally Beryl was to be   
married on her sixteenth birthday. During the Festival of Selene."  
  
"Sixteenth birthday..." I tried to stand up. I had to grip the arms of   
my chair to steady myself. "You mean this June? What about university?   
I'm only fifteen years old! And I'm very immature for my age! I have a   
problem with authority! Just ask M. Artemis! I'm always talking back   
to him." Okay, I was grasping at straws, but I was desperate right now.  
  
"Please try to remain calm. If I may say so, you seem very mature to me.   
I don't know of many people your age who can properly address over one   
hundred heads of state with the proper title and in native languages,"   
Mme Haruna said. "And surely when you agreed to accept the crown, you   
didn't expect your life to go on exactly the way you planned it when   
you were and ordinary American citizen."  
  
"Of course not," I replied. "I think that I've done a reasonable job of   
adjusting to everything that's happened. But that was etiquette and   
public speaking and learning how to be a good ruler. No one told me   
that I was getting married in June."  
  
"I was under the impression that you liked Prince Darien," she said.  
  
"I like him," I assured her. "But I barely know him. I only met him this   
weekend. I don't want to get married to anyone this June. I'm too young."  
  
I suspected that the wedding would be fairly soon, but this was   
ridiculous.  
  
"Your Highness, please listen to me," she pleaded. "I said that was the   
original plan. Now, the king and queen feel that you need more time with   
them in the palace before you become a wife."  
  
"Then it won't be in four months?" I asked.  
  
"Thing are done differently in America," Mme Haruna went on. "Your   
parents understand that. And they feel that you have a lot to learn   
about your royal obligations."  
  
"That's right," I agreed eagerly. "My mother didn't raise me to be a   
princess." Etiquette and dance lessons are one thing; running a country   
is a completely different matter.  
  
"I'm sure that much of yesterday's discussion had to do with delaying the   
marriage. No doubt King Stephen and Queen Gaia will resist a delay."  
  
Too bad for them, I thought. I wasn't going to marry a man that I've spoken   
to only twice. It doesn't matter that I've fantasized about him for years.   
  
"But how long will they postpone it?"  
  
"That I don't know. But you won't be a June bride. Not this June." She   
smiled reassuringly.  
  
I smiled back. What a relief. I was sure that she was telling the truth. Her   
eyes were steady and sincere and she really seemed to care about my feelings.   
  
"I guess I could live with that," I said.  
  
After all, the wedding could be a few years from now. I'd have plenty of   
time to learn how to be a princess, and to get to know my fiancé. Maybe   
I'd even have enough time to get a university degree or two.   
  
Maybe this arranged marriage business wasn't such a bad idea after all.  



	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six is finally here! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed.   
I say this all the time, but I love you all! Sailor Moon is the   
property of Naoko Takeuchi and is used without permission. A Royal   
Pain is the property of Ellen Conford and is used without permission.   
Anything else that you people recognize that a 20 year-old   
university student probably wouldn't have access to is probably   
the property of someone else and is most definitely used without   
permission. Now that that's over, on with the story!  
  
Ash  
  
Switched at Birth - Chapter 6  
  
  
"_What?!_" I shrieked.   
  
It was about a month and a half later, the beginning of May. The   
queen and I had just returned from a two-week tour of Asia. I had   
been my mother's translator and I had taken a major role in   
negotiating trade agreements between Paradeisos and the countries   
we had visited like Japan and China. Before that, I accompanied   
the king to England, France, Spain and Portugal. It was a dream   
come true for me. I was doing what I had planned to do before the   
whole switch had been discovered. I was a translator for foreign   
dignitaries.  
  
But I'm getting off-topic aren't I? I'm so sorry. It's such a bad   
habit. Anyway, I had come back to Paradeisos after four weeks, to   
much praise of my negotiating skills. I was having lunch with both   
of my parents for the first time in a while. They had just finished   
telling me that they were extremely proud of me for all of my help   
during their trips. They said that I had been responsible for   
convincing the other countries to sign and agreement with Paradeisos.   
Then they dropped their bombshell.  
  
"You will start your fittings for your wedding gown this week," my   
mother informed me.  
  
That was the part when you came in.   
  
I could tell that the king and queen were taken aback by my outburst.   
I think that the sheer volume of my voice made them reel a little.  
  
I tried to get a grip. I took a deep breath and pushed the air   
through my pursed lips. Then, as calmly as possible, I spoke. "What?"   
I repeated in a casual, relaxed voice.   
  
"Your wedding gown; it must be ready by the end of June," the king   
said.  
  
"I'm getting _married_ in June?" I demanded incredulously.  
  
"It is tradition," the queen told me. "The princess is supposed to   
be wed on her sixteenth birthday."  
  
"You aren't going to make an exception in my case?" I asked.  
  
"I don't see why that would be necessary," the king said.  
  
"Oh, I have no idea why," I retorted in a sarcastic voice. "I've   
only been in this country for two months and I've spoken to my   
betrothed for a total of forty-five minutes." It didn't matter that   
I was already falling in love with him.  
  
"Serena," the queen said warningly.  
  
"I apologize for my tone," I murmured. "But surely you realize that   
I am not ready to be married."  
  
"This marriage has been arranged since you were seven years old,"   
the king said. "Prince Darien has waited long enough."  
  
"He has not been engaged to _me_ since I was seven; he was engaged   
to Beryl," I pointed out angrily. "And he has not waited for me for   
nine years, he waited for Beryl. He didn't even want to marry her."  
  
"How did you know that?" the queen demanded. "That information was   
not for you to know."  
  
I shrugged nonchalantly. "People talk. I am a good listener."  
  
"I order you to tell us who told you," the king commanded. "And you   
will marry Prince Darien on your sixteenth birthday."  
  
I met his gaze steadily. There was no way that I was going to turn   
Andrew in for being my friend. And there was also no way that I was   
getting married on my sixteenth birthday. "I will not."  
  
"So be it." The queen narrowed her eyes. "You will not accompany   
us on out international visits. All of your tours and public   
appearances will be cancelled. You will not be permitted to leave   
the palace. You will have a guard accompanying you wherever you   
go. You will not be able to call your American friends or your   
adoptive family. Will you marry Prince Darien or will you be   
confined to the palace?"  
  
I glared at my parents. "I will not marry Prince Darien on my   
sixteenth birthday," I said firmly.  
  
The king and queen exchanged worried glances. I don't think that   
they were expecting me to stand my ground. Beryl probably folded   
like a house of cards every time she was faced with an ultimatum.   
What a wimp, I thought disdainfully.  
  
"I suggest you reconsider," the king advised. "You will not be   
able to go anywhere. You will not be able to speak with anyone   
outside the palace. You will not be permitted any visitors."  
  
"I will not marry Prince Darien on my sixteenth birthday," I repeated.   
"And I will not discuss this matter any further with you. If you wish   
to punish my insolence by isolating me, then perhaps you should not   
talk to me any more." I pushed my chair back and stood up. "If you   
will excuse me." I curtseyed and left the dining room.  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
  
True to their word, I was confined to the palace, and they had a   
guard placed on me. He stood outside my chambers when I was   
sleeping, he followed me when I went for my lessons and when I went   
to eat. He would follow me when I went to my studio to paint and   
then he would guard the door until I came out.   
  
I missed my American family and Molly terribly. I missed seeing Andrew   
at every public appearance I made and having a normal conversation   
with him. I even missed having M. Artemis chaperoning the two of us   
as we talked.   
  
Most of all, I missed Darien. I wanted to talk to him, and see his   
paintings. My parents had taken King Stephen and Queen Gaia's   
invitation and had gone to Outopia for two weeks without me. I'm   
sure that they even made up a story to explain why I was not with   
them. They were supposed to come back this afternoon, but I wasn't   
holding my breath.   
  
So there I was, by myself in the palace, bored out of my mind and   
lonely. I was in my chamber, and going through the things that had   
been sent to me by my American family. I took out my stereo and put   
it aside. Then, I found my ballet gear that Lita had put away for   
me. I put on a pair of white tights, a white dance leotard, a short,   
filmy white ballet skirt and a pair of white point shoes. I pulled   
on a pair of white leg warmers and a large gray sweatshirt. Then I   
picked out several instrumental CDs to dance to. I picked up my   
stereo and opened my chamber door. Sure enough, the guard was still   
there. I walked to the grand ballroom and went in. The guard stayed   
outside, but I heard him call for additional help to watch the other   
exits.   
  
I plugged my stereo into an outlet on the wall and put a disc in.   
I pressed the play button and moments later, the room was filled   
with the sound of Pachelbel's Canon. I sat down and started to   
stretch. After years of practice, I was extremely flexible. I   
could drop into a split on command. I could lift my leg behind   
me and touch my foot to the top of my head. I could even bend   
down at the waist and place my hands flat on the floor.   
  
When I had stretched for about twenty minutes, I changed the disc   
that was playing. I put in Swan Lake, by Tchaikovsky. I had danced   
the roles of Odette and Odile two years ago with my advanced ballet   
class. I took off my sweatshirt and leg warmers. To drown out   
interruptions, I turned the volume up to full.   
  
When the music started, I tuned out any distractions and started   
dancing. I was completely absorbed in the music, concentrating on   
the movements of my arms and legs.   
  
Fifteen minutes into the music, I was aware that there was someone   
else in the ballroom with me. Out of the corner of my eye, I   
identified the person as M. Artemis. I ignored him and continued   
dancing. Every few minutes, another person would enter, and I would   
keep on dancing. I occasionally wondered why someone simply did not   
turn the music off.  
  
By the third act, there were about thirty people in the ballroom,   
including Mlle Luna, Mme Haruna, Mlle Aino, Lita, the king and   
queen, and even Darien. Briefly, I wondered what he was doing here,   
but I decided that I would find out later.   
  
The last song wound down and I held the final pose for several   
moments. Then I turned to my impromptu audience and curtseyed.   
"Can I help you?" I asked them dryly.  
  
My mother dismissed everyone except for my father and Darien. "We   
were told that we would find you here," she said to me.  
  
"Well, it seems you have found me," I said. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"I wanted to see you," Darien told me.  
  
"Will you excuse us, please?" I said to my parents. They nodded and   
left the ballroom.  
  
"Why did you come all this way?" I asked him.  
  
"King Terrence and Queen Serenity told me why you did not come to   
Outopia," he said. "They said that you did not want this marriage.   
I wanted to know why, as do my parents."  
  
"They said that I did not want to marry you?" I asked softly. I   
walked over to the French doors that led to the balcony. Darien   
walked beside me. He opened the door and we both stepped through.   
  
"Yes," he replied. "My mother and father are very upset. They are   
worried that the alliance is in jeopardy."  
  
"I only said that I did not want to marry you on my sixteenth birthday,   
which is next month," I told him. "I never planned on marrying   
_anyone_ before I was at least twenty years old."  
  
"Then you do want to marry me?" Darien asked. I could detect a note of   
hope in his voice  
  
"I don't know," I said truthfully. "To be perfectly honest, I barely   
know you. I wouldn't feel comfortable with someone that I knew nothing   
about."  
  
"What would you like to know?" he asked me.  
  
"What?" I asked, surprised.  
  
"I said 'What would you like to know?'," he said. "Ask me anything."  
  
"Darien!" I exclaimed. "It's a bit more complicated than that."  
  
"It is not," Darien insisted. "You said that you know nothing about me.   
I'm giving you the opportunity to fix that. And hopefully, you'll give   
me some information about yourself."  
  
I felt a smile tug at my lips. "You're very direct," I told him.  
  
"One of the benefits of royalty," Darien said, smiling. "You're allowed   
to say whatever you want, within reason, of course."  
  
"Of course," I echoed. "I accept your offer."  
  
"Wonderful," Darien declared. "Shall we take a walk in the gardens while   
we talk?"  
  
I looked at my clothes. "I need to change first."  
  
"You look lovely as you are," he said, grinning.  
  
I laughed lightly. "My clothes hardly suit a princess."  
  
"You're right," he agreed, studying my outfit. "You look more like an   
angel."  
  
I laughed again. "Be careful, Darien," I warned him. "You're fulfilling   
all of my expectations."  
  
Darien's eyes lit up with laughter and he dropped a light kiss on my   
forehead. "Shall we?" he asked, motioning towards the stone staircase   
that was connected to the balcony.  
  
I nodded. He held out his arm for me to take. We descended down the stairs   
and headed towards the rose gardens. To be honest, I had not seen them yet.   
I told Darien as much.  
  
"Really?" he asked me, "I have been here before, with-" he trailed off,   
frowning slightly.  
  
"With Beryl?" I finished. He nodded.   
  
"I don't mind," I told him reassuringly. "It was an arranged marriage.   
You were required to spend time with her. I know that you choose to spend   
time with me."  
  
He looked at me with gratitude in his eyes. He raised my hand to his lips   
and kissed it.   
  
Darien stopped in front of a rosebush. It was in full bloom, with   
beautiful white roses. He plucked one of the roses and inhaled its scent.   
"Heaven," he said.  
  
"Excuse me?"   
  
"This rose; it is called 'Heaven'," he explained. He brought the flower   
to my face so that I could   
smell it.  
  
"Mmm," I sighed, closing my eyes, "I can see why." I felt Darien lightly   
brush the rose against my lips. I smiled against the petals.   
  
"What are you doing?" I asked, keeping my eyes closed.  
  
"You'll see," came the reply.  
  
He trailed the rose over my face in long, soft strokes. As he was doing   
this, he spoke to me.   
  
"I was born twenty years ago; my birthday is on the third of August. I   
enjoy reading and painting in my spare time. I attend classes at the   
University of Terrania, which is located in the capital city of Outopia.   
I am currently earning my Bachelor of Science."   
  
I couldn't move. Darien's voice seductively hypnotic, and combined with   
the amazing feeling of the rose on my skin, well, I don't think I need   
to draw you a picture.  
  
Then, Darien took the rose away and replaced it with something that felt   
a hundred times better. His lips traced a gentle path from my cheeks, to   
my eyelids, to my forehead, and back again.   
  
"My favorite subject at the moment is physics. My favorite color is black,   
my favorite flowers are roses," he continued.  
  
"Darien," I whispered huskily. His lips trailed down my jaw to my neck   
and shoulder.  
  
"My favorite food is chocolate." One of his hands cradled my head and   
our lips met in a tender kiss.   
  
I'll try and describe what it felt like. It was as if we were the only   
two people that mattered at the moment. The most incredible taste was   
invading my mouth, and I welcomed it. Delicious sparks were flying   
between us, where we touched; our lips, his hands to my face.   
  
Slowly, the feeling faded and I shivered lightly. I opened my eyes to   
find Darien smiling down at me.   
  
"Cold?" he asked. I shook my head.  
  
"Happy," I replied, smiling back. Darien's smile grew wider. My heart   
melted. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. His sapphire   
eyes sparkled, his grin adding light to the day, and it was directed   
only at me.   
  
"Then it's your turn," Darien said. He led me to a stone bench by a   
fountain and we took a seat.   
  
"My turn?" I was puzzled.  
  
"To tell me about you," he responded, taking my hands in his.   
  
"Oh!" I smiled sheepishly. "Well, I was born here almost sixteen years ago,   
on the thirtieth of June. I lived in America for over fifteen years, and   
then I returned to Paradeisos. I enjoy the performing arts, as well as   
visual arts. I also enjoy studying foreign languages. I had dreams of   
becoming a translator for foreign diplomats or an ambassador to another   
country.   
  
"I do not go to school, rather, I have a tutor who educates me. I am   
currently studying for my high school diploma.   
  
"My favorite subject is world history. My favorite color is anything pastel,   
especially pink. My favorite flowers are roses, too. My favorite food is ice   
cream, especially vanilla," I finished. Darien looked like he was memorizing   
everything that I had said. It was very touching.   
  
He reached out to caress my cheek. "Your birthday is coming up soon. I would   
like to help you celebrate it."  
  
"Oh...you don't have to go through the trouble," I started to say. He silenced   
me with a finger to my lips.   
  
"I want to," he insisted. "My fiancée should celebrate her sixteenth birthday   
with style."  
  
I smiled at him. "Call me your fiancée again."  
  
Darien smiled back and put his arms around me. "Serena, my beautiful fiancée,   
who wants to marry me." He pulled me closer and kissed me.   
  
I wound my arms around Darien and kissed him back. His lips pressed firmly   
on mine and his kisses grew more demanding. Sensing what he wanted, I parted   
my lips and let him enter. A wave of emotions crashed over me as his tongue   
plunged into my mouth. In all of my life, I had never been kissed like this.   
At that moment, I knew that I would never want anyone but Darien to kiss me   
like that again.   
  
Tentatively, I stroked Darien's tongue with my own, and I was rewarded with   
his groan of pleasure. We couldn't get close enough. His strong arms crushed   
my body against his hard frame, while my hands explored the contours of his   
muscled back and tangled in his silky black hair.   
  
We broke apart, gasping for air. I could feel his heart beating staccato, in   
time with the pounding of my own. He touched his forehead to mine, breathing   
heavily. We sat there for a minute or two, not saying anything. When I finally   
regained my powers of speech, I said the only thing that seemed appropriate at   
the moment.  
  
"Wow."  
  
Darien gave a short laugh and kissed me again. "Wow," he agreed, looking into   
my eyes.   
  
That was the last thing that was said for a long time as his lips found mine   
again.  



	7. Chapter 7

Usual disclaimers apply  
  
Ash  
  
Switched at Birth - Chapter 7  
  
  
I wish I could tell you that the two of us just stayed on that stone   
bench forever, holding and kissing each other. But unfortunately,   
all good things must come to an end.   
  
"Serena," I heard someone, who was not Darien, say.  
  
My eyes flew open as I recognized my mother's voice. Pulling away, I   
found myself looking into Darien's wide-open eyes. We stared at each   
other, not knowing what to do, but both of us knowing that we had to   
do _something _. I could feel my cheeks heating up, and I could also   
see a light blush staining Darien's handsome face.   
  
Slowly, the two of us stood up and turned to where my mother's voice   
was coming from. I nearly died of embarrassment as I came face-to-face   
with not only my mother, but also my father, M. Artemis, Mlle Luna,   
and Mlle Aino.   
  
I gathered up part of my dancing skirt and dropped into a curtsey.   
"Mother, Father," I greeted them politely, as if having people   
interrupting my make-out sessions with Darien was a regular occurrence.   
In the back of my mind, I realized that that had been happening to us.   
  
Beside me, I saw Darien bow. "Your Majesties," he said.   
  
"I have made a decision," I announced.  
  
"A decision regarding what?" My mother asked.  
  
"A decision regarding marriage," I replied. "And on the condition that   
Prince Darien agrees with me."  
  
"What have you decided?" Darien asked me.  
  
"I will marry you, but on my eighteenth birthday, rather than on my   
sixteenth birthday," I told him.  
  
Darien smiled at me. "I believe that I can convince my parents to   
agree to that."  
  
I turned to my parents. "Would that be acceptable?" I asked them.  
  
My parents huddled into a group with the rest of their entourage and   
discussed it. I could hear snatches of their conversation. Something   
about already having to reprint invitations and being able to invite   
the president of some country.   
  
Darien had taken my hand and was lightly caressing the back of it   
with his thumb. I was getting chills from his gentle touch, and I   
could tell that Darien was sensing it.   
  
Our eyes met, and I could see the love in his gaze. We smiled at each   
other, and he took my other hand. Our fingers intertwined and we moved   
closer together. We just stood there, content to be close to each other.   
  
"Serena," my mother called out.  
  
With an effort, I was able to tear my gaze away from Darien's. "Yes,   
Mother?"  
  
"We agree with your decision," she replied. "You will marry Prince   
Darien on your eighteenth birthday, which is two years and one week   
from today. The Festival of Selene will go an as planned."  
  
"Thank you, Mother," I said to her. "Am I still under house arrest?"  
  
She studied the picture that Darien and I made together and smiled   
slightly. "No. You will be able to see whomever you desire."  
  
I smiled back. "Thank you."  
  
"We will let you get back to...whatever it was you were doing before   
we interrupted you," my father said, stifling a smile.   
  
I blushed and curtseyed. "Thank you, Father."  
  
Father nodded and turned away. My mother and the others followed him.  
  
When they were out of earshot, I rested my forehead against Darien's   
chest and moaned. "I'm so embarrassed!"  
  
He patted my shoulder comfortingly. "It's not that bad. It could have   
been worse."  
  
"How?" I demanded, not moving my head.  
  
"Well, your parents could have disapproved of me. Or, we could have   
been caught doing more than just kissing," Darien responded.  
  
I pulled back and looked at him in shock. "Like what?"  
  
Darien laughed and gave me a quick kiss. "Just what two people do   
when they love each other."  
  
"Love?" I whispered. "You love me?"  
  
Darien's expression grew serious. His fingers reached up to stroke   
the side of my face. "I have loved you from the first moment that   
I laid eyes on you. You are the most wonderful person that I have   
ever met. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."  
  
My eyes filled with tears at his heartfelt confession. "Oh Darien...I   
love you."  
  
I could see the happiness in his eyes. He tilted my chin up and   
leaned down to claim my lips with his own.   
  
After a minute, he pulled away reluctantly. "I have to go back to   
Outopia soon."  
  
"When?" I asked in a disappointed tone.  
  
"In a few hours," Darien told me. "But I'll be back next week for   
your birthday."  
  
"Promise?" I asked.  
  
"I promise," Darien replied, leaning down to kiss me.  
  
"Then you'd better go now," I told him. "The sooner you leave, the   
sooner you'll come back."  
  
We held hands and started walking towards the main entrance of the   
castle. A thought struck me. "What time is it?" I asked.  
  
Darien looked at his watch. "Almost two-thirty," he replied. "Why?"  
  
"I'm supposed to stay off the main floor right now. It is opened to   
the public at this time," I explained.   
  
Darien nodded, understanding. Then he smiled, and I could detect a   
mischievous glint in his eyes. "Well, we'll give those tourists   
something to talk about, then." He tugged on my hand and pulled me   
along as he walked to the main floor.  
  
"What are you doing?" I hissed. "I'm going to get in trouble!"  
  
"No you won't" Darien replied easily. "I'm going to tell M. Artemis   
where we are going."   
  
"You're going to _what _?" I asked.  
  
Darien stopped in front of M. Artemis. He bowed before us. "Your   
Highnesses, what can I do for you?"  
  
"Princess Serena is going to escort me out of the palace," Darien   
replied. "I am leaving through the main entrance."  
  
M. Artemis nodded. "Please come back soon," he said.   
  
Darien nodded and started toward the main floor again. We had almost   
reached the stairs when we heard M. Artemis calling faintly for us to   
stop.   
  
"Hurry up," Darien whispered, increasing his pace. I almost had to run   
to keep up.  
  
We descended down the stairs in a regal fashion. I had my arm looped   
through Darien's.   
  
I could tell that the visitors noticed us. A hush had spread through   
the crowds and an occasional whisper could be heard here and there.  
  
"Is that really them?"  
  
"Of course not! Why would they be here at this time?"  
  
"They look good together."  
  
"It sure looks like them."  
  
I had to fight down a giggle. Darien and I walked through the crowd,   
which had parted to let us through, to the main doors. When we arrived,   
he took my hands in his, and brought them to his lips.   
  
"Until next week, my lovely fiancee," he said softly.  
  
I beamed at him. "I love you." I replied.  
  
Darien smiled and leaned down to kiss me. As my eyes drifted shut, I was   
aware of several people taking pictures of us, and some longing sighs   
could be heard. When he pulled away, the room burst into applause. Darien   
and I smiled and waved to the crowd. He bowed to me and then left for the   
airport.   
  
"Your Highness," M. Artemis said sternly.  
  
I faced him with an innocent expression. "Yes?" I asked.  
  
He tried to maintain a firm expression, but I could see a faint smile   
playing around the edges of his mouth. "You know that you are not supposed   
to be down here at this hour," he informed me.  
  
I nodded meekly. "I am sorry," I said in an apologetic tone.   
  
He took my elbow and steered me back to the upper level. When we reached the   
top of the stairs, he turned to me and simply reminded me that there were   
tours on Tuesdays and Thursdays form one to three.  
  
I was amazed. Not a word was said about our public display of affection. I   
found out later that my announcement that I would still marry Darien was a   
cause for much celebration. I heard that there was alcohol involved, but   
that's just an unsubstantiated rumor.  



	8. Chapter 8

Hi everyone! Just to let you know, the next few chapters are  
going to come very slowly, because I have exams coming up, and  
I'm going to be studying as much as possible. Thank you for  
your understanding!  
  
Ash  
  
Switched at Birth - Chapter 8  
  
  
The week went by agonizingly slowly. I had to endure countless   
fittings with Mlle Meiou, who, thankfully, welcomed any   
suggestions I had for my new wardrobe. The exciting thing was,   
she was making a wide assortment of formal wear for me. There   
were dozens of evening gowns, wraps, stoles, gloves and jackets.   
Mlle Aino informed me that Darien and I would be attending many   
formal events together, now that our wedding date was finalized.   
  
Wedding date. I could hardly believe it. I was getting married as   
soon as I turned eighteen. I was marrying a prince. I made a   
mental note to make sure that my American family and friends   
would be invited to my wedding.   
  
Every day, Lita would deliver a stack of magazines and newspapers   
to my room, from all over the world. Each one would contain at   
least one article about me, Darien, or the two of us. There was   
even a twenty-page spread about me inside In Style magazine,   
labeling me as the best dressed woman in the world. I read each   
article to practice my foreign languages. My parents would   
probably disapprove if they knew that this was how I was studying.   
  
Finally, my birthday arrived. I woke up at around seven in the   
morning, unable to sleep. I was too excited. I was going to see   
Darien! I got out of bed to take a shower and wash my hair. When   
I came out of my bathroom half an hour later, there was a large   
crystal vase sitting on my desk, filled with dozens of roses in   
pastel colors. There were pink, peach, white, yellow and lavender   
roses, and they all smelled heavenly. Resting against the vase   
was a card. I opened the card and read it.   
  
My dearest Serena,  
  
Happy 16th birthday. I hope that this will be a memorable day for   
you.  
  
All my love,  
Darien  
  
I held the card to my heart and sighed happily. A knock at the   
door brought me back into reality. "Enter," I called out.  
  
Lita opened the door and came in. Three other servants followed   
behind her, carrying beautifully wrapped boxes. "Where should we   
put these, Your Majesty?" she asked after curtseying. The three   
young women curtseyed too.  
  
After acknowledging them with a nod, I pointed to the floor by   
the bed. "That will be fine, I think," I replied.  
  
They placed the boxes where I requested them. They curtseyed and   
went to leave.  
  
"Wait," I called out.  
  
"Yes, Your Majesty?" Lita asked. The other three servants had   
frightened expressions on their faces.  
  
"I just wanted to say thank you," I replied. I addressed the other   
three women. "I'm afraid I do not remember your names."  
  
"It's all right, Your Majesty, if you do not remember," one of them   
replied timidly. The other two nodded in agreement.  
  
"Still, I would like to know," I insisted. Boy, that was the wrong   
thing to say. They looked as if I had just sentenced them to death.   
  
"This is Jacqueline, Chantal, and Dominique, Your Majesty," Lita   
informed me.   
  
"Thank you, Lita," I replied. I turned to the other women. "Thank   
you for bringing these boxes to me, Jacqueline, Chantal and   
Dominique."  
  
They curtseyed and beat a hasty retreat for the door.   
  
"Lita, please remain here," I told her.  
  
"Of course, Your Majesty," Lita replied with a curtsey. She went to   
close the door and then turned to face me. "How can I assist you?"  
  
"Why are the servants so terrified of me?" I asked curiously. "Have   
I done something terrible?"  
  
"No, Your Majesty," Lita hastened to assure me. "Please believe me   
when I say that it is not your fault."  
  
"Then whose fault is it?" I asked.   
  
"Please do not concern yourself with it," Lita told me.   
  
"Lita, if it affects the way the servants behave around me, then it   
does concern me," I replied. "I have never commanded you to do   
anything, but if you will not tell me voluntarily, then I will."  
  
Lita looked extremely uncomfortable. I was almost tempted to drop   
the subject. Almost.   
  
"It was Beryl, Your Majesty," Lita whispered. "She terrorized the   
palace staff."  
  
"Wonderful," I sighed sarcastically. "The stigma of the former   
princess rears its ugly head again."  
  
"Please do not take it personally," Lita begged. "It is only a   
matter if time until everyone realizes what a wonderful person you   
are."  
  
I smiled. "Thank you, Lita. You may go now."  
  
Lita curtseyed and left my chamber.   
  
When she shut the door, I went to the boxes to open them. Each one   
was decorated with beautiful pastel paper that you see on TV all   
the time, but you can never find in real life. And the boxes were   
wrapped so that I only had to lift the lid to open it, rather than   
rip the lovely paper.   
  
The first box was large and cube-shaped. Inside, resting on a nest   
of tissue paper, was a rose crystal sculpture of a ballerina. She   
was balanced on one toe in an elegant arabesque. I could feel my   
eyes tear up as I admired the beautiful gift.  
  
The second box was large and flat. There was a card attached. It   
read, 'For your special day', in Darien's flowing scrawl. I opened   
the box and found a beautiful outfit inside. There was an   
ankle-length white dress with spaghetti straps and a slit up the   
side to above the knee. There was a lightweight silk jacket to   
wear over the jacket that also went to my ankles in a beautiful   
pastel shade of coral pink. There was also a wide-brimmed white   
hat that had a coral pink ribbon wrapped around it, and white   
sandals. I wondered how Darien knew all of my sizes, but then   
realized that it was a simple thing for him to simply ask Mlle   
Meiou. I quickly shed my robe and put the new outfit on, except   
for the hat. I then put on some light make-up.  
  
The next box was small and rectangular. Inside were several blue   
velvet boxes. My eyes widened slightly as I realized what each   
box had inside. The first one had a gold necklace encrusted with   
pink diamonds, and matching earrings. The next box had the   
matching bracelet. The last box was a ring box, but it was empty,   
except for a folded piece of paper. Puzzled, I took it out of   
the box and unfolded it. 'Open your door', it read.   
  
Still confused, I opened my chamber door and gasped in delight.   
Darien was standing there, holding a bouquet of champagne roses   
in one hand and a diamond ring in the other. He looked very   
handsome in a black suit, a blue shirt, and a deep blue tie.  
  
"Happy birthday," he told me, smiling. He held the roses out to me,   
which I gladly accepted.   
  
"Thank you," I replied, inhaling the wonderful fragrance. I gestured   
towards the boxes by my bed. "You didn't have to do all of this."  
  
"I wanted to," Darien responded. He plucked the bouquet out of my   
hands and set them on my desk.   
  
"I should put them in water," I protested weakly.   
  
"Later," Darien said. He picked up the necklace and led me to my   
full-length mirror. "Lift up your hair," he instructed me.  
  
I did as he asked and he fastened the necklace around my throat. Our   
eyes met in the mirror. "Thank you," I whispered.  
  
"You're welcome," Darien replied softly. He leaned down to trail   
gentle kisses along the back of my neck and shoulder.   
  
I closed my eyes so that I could savor the emotions that Darien was   
eliciting from me. "Darien," I sighed happily.  
  
"I love how you say my name," Darien told me huskily.   
  
A knock at my door interrupted us before things got really   
interesting. I turned and saw Lita standing there. She looked like   
she wanted to crawl into a hole for disturbing us.  
  
"Yes Lita?" I asked pleasantly.   
  
"Your Majesties," Lita said nervously. "King Terrence and Queen Serenity   
would like to know if you will be joining them for breakfast."  
  
I nodded. "Please inform them that we will be there shortly."  
  
Lita curtseyed and practically ran out of the room.  
  
I giggled. "We have to get some privacy." I took my hairbrush and began   
running it through my hair.   
  
"I agree." Darien took my brush from me and continued the task. He also   
handed me my new earrings to put on.   
  
"When did you become so adept at hair grooming?" I asked, smiling.   
  
"Since the first time I ran my fingers through your hair," Darien replied.   
"It feels like silk."  
  
I blushed. "Thank you." When he put the brush down, I gathered my hair up   
and twisted it up into a simple updo and anchored it in place with a few   
hairpins. I went to retrieve my hat and put on the bracelet and I was ready   
to greet my parents.  
  
"Before you go," Darien said. He took my left hand and slipped the ring on.   
"To make things official," he explained.   
  
I smiled up at him. "It's beautiful," I told him. It was an oval white   
diamond that had smaller triangular-shaped pink diamonds flanking it.   
  
"It's beauty pales next to you," Darien replied. He leaned down to kiss me   
lightly. He took my hand and we walked to the West Wing, where my parents   
normally ate breakfast.  
  
"Serena!" Mother greeted me happily. "You look wonderful today."  
  
I curtseyed to her and Father. "Thank you, Mother," I said.  
  
"What do you have planned today with our daughter, Darien?" Father asked.  
  
"I was going to help her celebrate her birthday, Your Majesty," Darien   
replied.  
  
Mother nodded approvingly. "Be sure that you are back before eight tonight,"   
she reminded us. "Your birthday dinner will be waiting."   
  
I nodded. "Yes Mother."  
  
After Darien and I had eaten breakfast, he led me to a limousine that was   
waiting at the main gate of the palace. There was a crowd waiting outside   
for us, all wishing me a happy birthday. There were several guards collecting   
cards, flowers and other small gifts from the people. I smiled and waved to   
them before getting into the limo.   
  
"Where are we going?" I asked Darien once the limo was in motion.  
  
"It is a surprise," Darien replied mysteriously.   
  
I smiled and decided to play along. We pulled into the airport and I followed   
Darien onto the Outopian royal jet. Darien and I took our seats and the plane   
lifted off. Once the jet leveled off, I unbuckled my seatbelt to get a better   
look at the scenery below.   
  
"Are you enjoying the view?" Darien asked me.  
  
I nodded. "It's very beautiful," I replied as the plane flew across the   
country. I leaned back in my seat and looked at Darien. "What do you do?"   
I asked.  
  
"I beg your pardon?"   
  
"What do you do as Prince of Outopia?" I clarified. "Your parents seem quite   
capable of taking care of things for a long time. What do you do?"  
  
"I go to university," Darien replied. "I assist my parents in negotiations with   
other countries. I sit in on meetings with the advisory council. Although I am   
not ruler yet, I am quite active in the politics of my country."  
  
I nodded, understanding. "I see."  
  
"What do you do?" Darien countered with a smile.  
  
"I make public appearances where I dedicate new buildings or meet the citizens   
of my country. I'm being trained to act like Princess Serenity instead of   
Serena Tsukino," I replied. "I have to constantly watch myself to make sure   
that I don't commit a mammoth breach of etiquette and possibly start a war."  
  
Darien laughed, and my heart was warmed by the sound. I looked out the window   
as we flew over a mountain range. "Is that the Alps?" I asked.   
  
Darien looked out his window and nodded. "Yes," he replied. "We're almost   
there."  
  
"Will you tell me where we are going?" I pleaded.  
  
Darien shook his head and smiled slyly. "I will give you one hint, though.   
You know how to speak the language," he replied.  
  
I burst into laughter. "That doesn't help me at all!" I exclaimed.   
  
Darien chuckled. "Yes, I know," he responded.   
  
I shook my head, frustrated. "Darien?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Where will we live when we are married?" I asked.   
  
Darien regarded me closely. "Where would you like to live?"  
  
"You mean it doesn't matter where we live?" I asked.   
  
"I didn't say that," Darien replied with a half-smile. "I wanted to know   
where you would like to live."  
  
I shrugged in a very un-princess-like manner. "I've never been to Outopia,   
so I can not make an unbiased decision."  
  
"I do not think that it will matter much where we live when we are married,   
because Paradeisos and Outopia are right beside each other," Darien   
replied. "If it becomes necessary, we can have a castle built right on the   
border of our two countries."  
  
I smiled. "That would be interesting. I'm sure the travel bureau and the   
cartographers of the world would like that."  
  
Darien threw his head back and laughed heartily. "Yes, I'm sure they   
would," he agreed.   
  
Our conversation was cut short by the pilot's announcement that we would   
start our descent soon. Fifteen minutes later, we had touched down at an   
airport.  
  
"Now will you tell me where we are?" I pleaded.  
  
"Look outside," Darien instructed with a smile.  
  
I looked out the window and gasped. The Eiffel Tower and the Arc de Triomphe   
were in plain sight. "Oh my," I managed to say.  
  
Darien took my hand and kissed it. "That was the reaction that I had hoped   
for," he said. "Let's go, the limousine is waiting for us."  
  
I stood up from my seat and followed Darien off the plane. We descended down   
a portable flight of stairs and got into the waiting limousine.   
  
As soon as Darien and I were settled in, the limousine was in motion.   
  
"Where are we going?" I asked.  
  
"The Paris Opera Ballet," Darien replied. "There is a matinee performance   
of 'La Sylphide' today."  
  
I just knew that I was grinning like an idiot, and I didn't care.   
Apparently, neither did Darien. With the privacy partition up in the   
limo, he leaned over to kiss me breathless.   
  
"What was that for?" I asked, after I had caught my breath. "Not that   
I'm complaining."  
  
Darien kissed me lightly. "You looked adorable after I told you where   
we were going."  
  
"Will you kiss me whenever I have that look?" I asked teasingly.  
  
Darien nodded. "Yes, but I don't think I'll ever need a reason to want to   
kiss you," he replied.  
  
"That's good to hear," I said.  
  
Darien smiled charmingly. "I want to kiss you again now," he told me.   
"Is now a good time?"  
  
I nodded, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him closer. "Now   
works for me," I whispered before our lips met.  



	9. Chapter 9

This is going to be the last update for a while (I think) until  
I'm done with exams. I might write a bit more when I take breaks  
from studying but I'm not making any promises. Thanks for   
understanding, and for your wonderful reviews! You're all so  
kind! Also, the country that Prince Elios is from, Aftapati,  
is Greek for Illusion, where Elios from the series is from.  
This posting is a revision. Thanks to Amanda for her help with   
the French grammar!  
  
Ash  
  
Switched at Birth - Chapter 9  
  
  
It was a memorable birthday. After the ballet, Darien and I had   
taken a walk along the Champs-Elysees. Then, we had a late lunch   
at a quaint little café. We were currently in the royal jet,   
heading back to Paradeisos.   
  
"I wish we could have stayed a little longer in Paris," I said   
wistfully.  
  
"We will go to Paris again," Darien assured me.  
  
"Soon?" I asked hopefully.  
  
Darien laughed and kissed my hand. "Soon enough," he promised.   
"But as for today, we must get you back to the palace in time for   
your birthday party."  
  
I smiled. "I think that any preconceived notions I have about the   
term 'birthday party' are going to be blown out of the water after   
tonight."  
  
Darien laughed again. "They may very well be," he agreed. "But how   
do you know that it's not just a simple dinner with our two families?"  
  
I raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Because I have learned that, after   
living in Paradeisos for two and a half months, the word 'simple' is   
not in the royal vocabulary," I replied. I was referring, of course,   
to the elaborate balls, the fabulous dresses, and even the meals I   
ate everyday.  
  
Darien grinned. "You are very perceptive, my love."   
  
It was all I could do to keep from shivering when Darien called me   
'my love'. It suddenly hit me that I was engaged to the man of my   
dreams. And he was a prince. Could my life be more of a fairytale?   
  
Darien interrupted my thoughts with a thorough kiss. "You had that   
look on your face again," he informed me.  
  
I was about to reply when the captain informed us that we would be   
descending shortly. When we had landed, there were two limousines   
waiting for us; one for me and one for Darien, I was told.   
  
"Why aren't you coming with me?" I asked.   
  
Darien caressed my cheek reassuringly. "I need to get ready for your   
party before I join you," he replied. "We'll see each other in a few   
hours. Don't worry." He escorted me to my limo and kissed my cheek   
before going to his own car.   
  
When the chauffeur closed the door, I leaned back in my seat and sighed   
happily. Life certainly didn't get any better than this.   
  
***************************************************************************************************  
  
As soon as I arrived back at the palace, I was accosted by Mlle Luna,   
who practically dragged me up to my chamber.   
  
"What is the matter?" I gasped, trying no to stumble as she pulled on   
my arm.  
  
"We have only two hours to get you ready for your birthday," Mlle Luna   
replied.  
  
As gracefully as I could, I wrested my arm back from Mlle Luna's grasp.   
"Only two hours?" I repeated dryly. "Then I suppose we'll have to rush."  
  
Mlle Luna seemed to miss my sarcastic tone and flashed me a grateful   
smile. "I'm so glad we're on the same wavelength," she told me. She   
practically pushed me into my chamber and followed in behind me. "Lita!   
La salle de bains est-elle prete?" (Is the bathroom ready?)  
  
Lita emerged from my bathroom and curtseyed. "Oui, Mademoiselle," she   
replied.  
  
Mlle Luna bustled me into my bathroom and dragged Lita along on the way.   
"You must hurry, Your Majesty," she insisted.  
  
I raised a skeptical eyebrow at the scene before me. While my bathroom   
was rather large, I had absolutely no intention of cleaning myself in   
the presence of Lita, Mlle Luna, the royal hairdresser, the royal   
manicurist, and the royal make-up artist. I shook my head. "All right,   
if today is not your birthday, then you will have to leave," I announced.   
  
"Your Majesty?" Mlle Luna asked, confused.  
  
It was all I could to not to roll my eyes. "Everyone, out," I commanded.   
"I have no desire to take a shower in the presence of five other people."  
  
"But Your Majesty..." Mlle Luna protested.  
  
"Everyone, out!" I repeated loudly.   
  
Everyone nodded and curtseyed meekly, and beat a hasty retreat. I sighed   
with relief and hurried to lock the door behind them. Quickly, I stripped   
out of my clothes and took a nice hot shower, using my favorite body wash   
and shampoo. When I was finished, I wrapped my hair in a towel and put my   
robe on. I exited my bathroom to find Mlle Luna going through my closet,   
trying to find a dress for tonight. Poor Lita was being buried under my   
clothes.  
  
I shook my head and chuckled softly as I headed to the oaken wardrobe   
where I kept my formal wear. Opening the large double doors, I pulled   
out a light pink dress from the collection of ball gowns that Mlle   
Meiou and I had designed together. It was sleeveless, with a square   
collar, a back that laced up, and a floor-length full skirt that   
trailed slightly in the back.  
  
"Mlle Luna, I will be wearing this tonight," I said, holding the gown   
up for her to see. "Lita, if you could collect my jewelry from the   
bathroom, my pink satin pumps, and my white opera gloves."  
  
Lita set my other clothing on my bed and curtseyed. "Of course, Your   
Majesty."  
  
Mlle Luna nodded and snapped her fingers loudly. "Hair, make-up and   
nails," she practically shouted.   
  
I gritted my teeth and tried to smile graciously. "Mlle Luna, please,"   
I said patiently. "I do believe that Lita's help will be sufficient   
tonight. She has helped me get ready for a great many events."  
  
Mlle Luna looked doubtful. "Are you sure?" she asked.  
  
I nodded. "I'm sure you're needed elsewhere," I told her, not trying to   
sound condescending.   
  
Mlle Luna hesitated. "Well, there is still the matter with the food   
tonight..." she said, almost to herself.   
  
I put a friendly arm around her shoulders and guided her to the door.   
"Then you must take care of that first," I declared. "The comfort of   
tonight's guests should be our top priority."  
  
Mlle Luna nodded. "Of course, Your Majesty," she said. With a quick   
curtsey, she was gone.  
  
"Finally," I muttered to myself. I turned to address the hairdresser,   
make-up artist and manicurist. "My hair needs to be dried and styled.   
A simple chignon will be sufficient. Only minimal make-up to match my   
dress is necessary. And my nails are fine for tonight."  
  
"But Your Highness," the manicurist protested.   
  
I held up my exquisitely manicured hands. "Please," I told her. "My   
nails have not been damaged since yesterday, as you can see."  
  
She scrutinized my nails, and then nodded, mollified. "Very well,   
Your Highness," she relented.   
  
An hour later, I was ready. My hair was swept up away from my face   
and neck, drawing attention to the necklace and earrings that Darien   
had given me. I wore a tiny bit of eye shadow, blush, and some   
pearly-pink lipstick. Darien's bracelet was linked around my gloved   
wrist, and my new engagement ring was securely on my left ring finger.  
  
I thanked my assistants graciously, and excused them all, except for   
Lita, who stayed behind to help me with the skirt of my gown as soon   
as M. Artemis came to escort me to see my parents and Darien's family.  
  
King Stephen and Queen Gaia were making small talk with my parents   
when I walked in with M. Artemis. Darien looked like he was pacing   
back and forth on the plush carpet, and he was checking his watch   
every few seconds. M. Artemis cleared his throat somewhat theatrically   
in order to get everyone's attention. Five heads turned to look at me.   
My eyes widened slightly when I realized that my parents and Darien's   
parents were all smiling broadly.  
  
"Princess Serenity," he announced, presenting me to them.  
  
I gathered the skirt of my gown in my hands and performed a low curtsey.   
"Your Majesties," I said demurely.  
  
Queen Gaia decided to dispense with protocol and swept me up into a tight   
hug, while King Stephen grabbed my right hand and pumped it   
enthusiastically, surprising the hell out of me. I think I actually gave   
M. Artemis a panicked look.   
  
"Your Majesties...!" I stammered, startled.   
  
"Oh, we're absolutely overjoyed that you've agreed to marry our son,"   
Queen Gaia gushed.   
  
"Ecstatic," King Stephen added. "You should see our Darien these days,   
walking around in a love-struck daze..."  
  
I threw an amused look at Darien, who had the grace to blush.   
  
"And you're such a stunning young woman," Queen Gaia continued. "We can't   
wait for our grandchildren. They're going to be absolutely beautiful!"  
  
Now it was my turn to blush. "Of course that won't be for several years,   
you understand," I told them, my cheeks crimson. Out of the corner of   
my eye, I could see Darien covering his face with his hand and groaning   
softly. I heard a tiny whimper and saw that Mother was trying to choke   
back happy tears. Apparently, the mere mention of the word   
'grandchildren' was enough to set her off. Father was patting Mother's   
hand consolingly, but I could see that his eyes were wet as well.  
  
What the hell was going on? I wondered, bewildered. It was as if I had   
stepped into the Twilight Zone. Well, more so than usual, anyway. As   
gracefully as I could, I extricated myself from Queen Gaia's grasp,   
only to be engulfed in a hug from Father.  
  
"Father..." I couldn't help squirming a little. Oh come on; don't tell   
me you've actually enjoyed it when all of your aunts and uncles decide   
to crack your ribs because they're SO happy to see you. I rest my case.   
But I'm getting off-topic again. Sorry about that. "The guests are   
waiting," I protested lightly, throwing M. Artemis, the stickler for   
protocol, a pleading look. My jaw nearly hit the floor when all he did   
was shrug helplessly.  
  
Thankfully, Darien stepped in to rescue me. "Your Majesty, I believe   
it is time for dinner," he said. "It wouldn't do to keep everyone   
waiting."  
  
At that, Father finally released his hold on me. I sighed with relief   
and smoothed out the front of my gown. I gave Darien a grateful look   
as he held out his hand to escort me to the grand ballroom. We had to   
wait a few minutes while our parents regained their composure, but   
eventually, we made our entrance.   
  
I had to remind myself to keep my mouth closed as I looked at the   
beautifully decorated room. Darien had apparently given the palace   
staff a few hints on the color scheme. Swaths of pastel tulle were   
draped around the ceiling and walls. The tables were set with pastel   
tablecloths and napkins, and a huge arrangement of pastel roses   
served as the centerpiece. At each place setting, there was a single   
rose in a crystal bud vase. Along with the soft pinks, peaches,   
blues, lavenders, yellows and greens in the room, there were accents   
of white and gold, Paradeisos' royal colors, everywhere in the room.   
  
"This way, Your Majesties," M. Artemis informed us.   
  
Darien and I took our place at the end of a red carpet to await the   
receiving line. Poor Darien had to stand with me while our parents   
were allowed to sit in plush velvet chairs that had been set up   
behind us. I smiled graciously and waited for the gift presentations   
to begin.  
  
After about two hours, I was starting to fidget from standing in the   
receiving line for so long. Hundreds of guests bowed or curtseyed   
before me and presented me with a gift from their country. I had   
already acquired fourteen horses, twenty ceremonial weapons, six   
dozen Faberge eggs, about a hundred other knick-knacks, and enough   
clothes and jewelry to last me until my next birthday. My face was   
tired from smiling so much, and I was starving.  
  
A small cough brought my attention back to the present. I blinked   
once and looked forward. I saw the top of a white-blond head. I   
looked down slightly and saw a young boy standing there. He couldn't   
have been more than seven years old, dressed in what looked like a   
miniature military dress uniform. Behind him was a couple who was   
obviously the boy's parents.  
  
"Prince Elios of Aftapati," M. Artemis announced.   
  
"Happy birthday, Your Majesty," Prince Elios whispered.  
  
I couldn't fight the smile that spread across my face. I decided to   
break protocol and knelt down so that I was eye-level with him.   
"Thank you very much, Prince Elios."  
  
He turned and nodded slightly to an aide, who presented me with a   
large crystal sculpture. It was breathtaking. Each line was   
flawlessly carved to represent a dozen roses in different stages   
of growth, from bud to full bloom, in a crystal vase edged with   
gold.  
  
I could feel my eyes fill with tears at the sight of the beautiful   
gift, and I had to cover my mouth to stifle my gasp of wonder. I   
felt Darien touch my shoulder and then he asked if I was all right.   
With my free hand, I covered his hand and I nodded.  
  
I think my reaction scared Prince Elios. "Don't you like it?" he   
asked worriedly. "I'm sorry I made you cry."  
  
I shook my head and wiped away the tears that spilled down my   
cheeks. "I think it's beautiful, Prince Elios. Thank you."  
  
That made Prince Elios beam. "You're welcome." He bowed.   
  
I looked up hopefully at his parents, who smiled at me and nodded.   
Smiling back at them, I leaned forward to give Prince Elios a chaste   
kiss on the cheek. When I pulled back, I saw that the young prince   
was blushing, but smiling happily at me. I smiled back at him. My   
smile became wider when I realized that Elios was the last to present   
his gift. "Would you like to join our table during dinner?" I asked.  
  
Elios turned to his parents with a hopeful look in his eyes. His   
father nodded his approval. Elios turned back to me with a happy   
smile on his angelic little face. I held my hand out and he placed   
his smaller gloved hand in mine. I looped my other hand through   
Darien's arm and the three of us headed to our table for dinner.   
I could hear the cameras going crazy with their clicking as we   
walked away.  
  
Elios was very well behaved for a child of his age. I suppose that I   
shouldn't have been surprised, considering he was brought up at court.   
He ate very delicately and neatly, and he only spoke when he was   
spoken to. Don't misunderstand, I don't advocate the adage that   
children should be seen and not heard, but I've been to formal   
dinners before with children and the things they did made you want to   
cringe. When I was a few years younger, I nearly kissed my parents'   
feet when they told me that I was allowed to sit at the 'grown-up'   
table.  
  
Dinner was absolutely delicious. We started out with shrimp cocktail,   
followed by small bowls of consommé. Then, we were served goblets of   
sherbet to clear our palates. As we ate, an orchestra played soft   
music in the background. Then, the waiters began distributing the   
main course, which consisted of lobster salad, saffron risotto, and   
whipped potatoes with truffles and cream.  
  
When it was time for dessert, four waiters rolled out a large birthday   
cake on a cart. I had to bite back a 'whoa'. It was white and square,   
with pastel icing flowers everywhere. Written on the cake were the   
words 'Happy 16th Birthday, Princess Serenity!"  
  
"It's lovely," I said, smiling widely. Someone handed me a knife and I   
made the first ceremonial cut amid camera flashes and applause. I   
handed the knife back and then sat down to wait while the cake was   
distributed. Moments later, a slice of cake was placed in front of me.   
Soon, everyone had a piece, and they were waiting for me to start. I   
picked up my fork and cut into my dessert. The white icing covered   
five layers of chocolate sponge cake that were light and airy, and   
practically melted in my mouth. I gave Darien a tiny smile, which  
he returned, and continued eating.  
  
When everyone had finished eating and the dishes had been cleared away,   
the orchestra increased in volume, inviting people to dance. I started   
to turn to Darien with a hopeful look in my eyes, when he subtly motioned   
for me to look on my other side. I turned my head slightly and saw Elios   
watching the dancers longingly.   
  
"Prince Elios, would you like to dance?" I asked politely, knowing that it   
was improper for the woman to ask. But I also knew that Elios would be too  
shy to ask me himself.  
  
Elios smiled up at me and nodded happily. We stood up and headed to the   
dance floor, hand in hand. The orchestra and the dancers stopped to watch   
us as we stepped onto the wood-paneled floor. I placed my right hand in  
Elios' and my left hand on his shoulder, while he placed his other hand at   
my waist. I was a bit taller than him (okay, a lot) but once the music   
started again, we were able to dance pretty easily to the moderately paced   
music.   
  
When the song was over, Elios and I were greeted to the sound of thunderous a  
pplause, while the orchestra started another song. I curtseyed to him and he   
bowed back to me. He took my hand and was about to lead me back to our table,   
when Darien approached us. The music stopped again, and I almost rolled my   
eyes at the pauses that the orchestra was making. I know that it was a sign   
of respect, but I'm sure that they weren't being paid to gawk at us between   
dances.  
  
"May I?" he asked, while bowing to Elios.   
  
Elios bowed back to him. "Of course, Your Majesty," he replied, placing my   
hand inside Darien's outstretched one.   
  
I curtseyed again to Elios and then followed Darien to the dance floor. He   
placed his other hand on my waist and once the music started again, we   
started to waltz. He kept a respectable distance from me, even during the   
numerous turns and promenades we performed. Even though I wanted to gaze   
into Darien's eyes, etiquette demanded that I look at his shoulder, which I   
had always found to be a ridiculous rule. I mean, how were you supposed to   
know if your partner was enjoying the dance if you were staring at their   
jacket the entire time? So as much as I enjoyed dancing with my fiancé, I   
was looking forward for the song to end at the same time. Unfortunately for   
me, the orchestra decided to play the really, REALLY long version of the   
Blue Danube Waltz. I'm talking over ten minutes.  
  
"I need some air after this," I murmured under my breath, trying not to   
move my lips too much. I lifted my eyes briefly to Darien's face and I saw   
him nod almost imperceptibly. I felt his hand squeezed mine for a moment   
and then, as if nothing had happened, we continued to dance.   
  
Finally, the song was over, and I curtseyed to Darien and then the guests   
that were watching us, while he did the same, except that he bowed. We   
headed towards the doors that lead to the terrace, and a pair of servants   
rushed to open them for us. As soon as we stepped outside, I heard a loud   
click as the doors were closed and a loud swishing sound. Darien and I   
turned around to see that the drapes to the windows of the terrace had   
been pulled shut.   
  
Darien smiled down at me and lifted my hand to his lips. "Alone at last,"   
he whispered after brushing his lips across the back of my hand. Then,   
he leaned down to kiss me gently. When he pulled away, he had a content   
expression on his face. "I've wanted to do that all night," he told me.  
  
I reached up and played with the dark hair at the nape of his neck. "So   
have I," I replied, smiling back at him. "Thank you for rescuing me just   
now."  
  
"It was my pleasure," Darien told me. "It was the least I could do,   
considering how little help I was when you were announced to my parents."  
  
I couldn't help giggling a little at the memory. "That was   
certainly...odd, wouldn't you say?"  
  
"Odd," Darien echoed teasingly. "That's one way of putting it."  
  
"And how would you put it?" I inquired, raising an interested eyebrow.  
  
"Utterly bizarre," he replied, grinning. "I thought I was hallucinating."  
  
I laughed outright at that. I was about to say something when Darien's   
lips descended upon mine and kissed me passionately.  
  
When he pulled away, we were both a little breathless. "You have a   
beautiful laugh," he told me.   
  
I blushed and looked down a little. "Thank you," I replied.   
  
Darien's hand came under my chin and tilted my head up. "Have I made you   
uncomfortable?" he asked concernedly.  
  
I smiled reassuringly and shook my head. "No, it's just that it's been a   
while since I've really laughed," I explained.   
  
"While you were in the United States?" Darien guessed.   
  
I nodded. "Yes."  
  
Darien wrapped his arms around me and held me close. "I'm so sorry that   
you haven't been as happy here as you were in America."  
  
I shook my head and looked up at him. "You have made me incredibly happy,"   
I assured him. "You are one of a few people who have made me feel lucky to   
be here."  
  
Darien smiled when he heard that. "I'm glad to hear that."  
  
"When we get married...can I invite my friends from America?" I asked him   
hesitantly.  
  
Darien nodded. "Of course," he told me. "You can invite whomever you wish."  
  
I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "Thank you," I   
whispered into his ear. I could feel Darien hug me back, and the two of us   
stood there for a few moments, content to hold each other.   
  
A flash of red above me caught my eye and I looked up over Darien's   
shoulder. My eyes widened as I realized that Beryl was standing on a   
balcony above us, and she was glaring down at me. A chill ran down my spine   
and I shivered involuntarily.   
  
"What is it?" Darien asked, feeling me stiffen in his arms. He pulled away   
gave me a worried look. "Serena?"  
  
I felt like a deer caught in headlights as Beryl's hateful stare bored into   
me. Distantly, I could hear Darien calling my name. Her dark eyes burned   
with a frightening intensity. I felt paralyzed. Then, with a start, I   
discovered that I was looking into Darien's sapphire eyes, which had   
clouded over with concern.   
  
"Serena, what's the matter?" he asked anxiously.   
  
I blinked in confusion and looked back to the balcony above us. Beryl had   
disappeared. "There was..." I trailed off, not wanting to sound paranoid.   
I shook my head and smiled dismissively. "I thought I saw something."  
  
Darien didn't look convinced and he turned to see what I was looking at.   
"Up on the balcony?"  
  
"It's nothing," I told him. "Let's go back inside."   
  
Darien looked doubtful, but he put his arm around my waist to guide me   
back to the ballroom. I almost ran to the doors. The image of Beryl   
glaring down at me with such hatred was going to be difficult to shake.  



	10. Chapter 10

Hi everyone! I know that I told a few people that this chapter  
was going to be super-long to make up for the fact that I won't   
be able to update it in a while, but I was severely swamped with  
studying and exams. So I PROMISE a HUGE update when I come back  
to school after the holidays. Thanks for your understanding and   
Happy Holidays!  
  
Love,  
Ash  
  
  
Switched at Birth - Chapter 10  
  
After all the guests had left, my parents and I, along with   
Darien and his parents retired to the Rose Room for a nightcap.   
King Stephen and my father were sipping from large snifters of   
cognac while concentrating on a chessboard made of clear and   
frosted glass. Queen Gaia and my mother were seated on a couch   
by the fire, discussing details of my wedding to Darien. If I   
had actually been paying attention to their conversation, I   
would have heard my mother saying that she wanted two hundred   
doves to be released into the air as soon as Darien and I   
kissed. But instead of listening to their conversation, Darien   
and I simply sat beside each other on a Louis XIV chaise with   
our fingers laced together, gazing into each other's eyes.   
  
"Did you have a nice time tonight?" Darien asked me softly.  
  
I smiled and nodded. "I had a wonderful time," I told him.   
"I'll never forget this day. It's hard to believe that a year   
ago, I had just received my learner's permit." My mind started   
to wander as I thought about my previous birthday parties when   
something occurred to me. "Was something done for Beryl?"  
  
King Stephen, Queen Gaia, and my parents turned to look at me   
at the sound of her name. "What did you just say?" my father   
demanded.  
  
I suddenly felt very afraid. "I was simply wondering if anything   
was done for Beryl today, since it is her birthday as well," I   
explained hesitantly.  
  
It was as if everyone in the room suddenly became enthralled   
with their hands or something else. No one would look at me.   
Finally, Darien broke the silence.   
  
"I don't believe that anything was done for her," he told me.   
  
I stood up, dismayed. "But it's her birthday today!" I protested.   
"Surely you did something."  
  
My mother shook her head uncomfortably. "We are sorry, but we   
did not. She is not our daughter."  
  
"Not your-?" I was astounded. "For fifteen years, you believed   
that she was your daughter. I refuse to believe that you simply   
don't acknowledge her anymore."  
  
"Serena, that is enough," my father said sternly. "You do not   
know what you are talking about."  
  
"Will someone please tell me, then?" I asked impatiently. "You   
shouldn't be hiding this from me, and I shouldn't have to learn   
it from the servants."  
  
"Princess Serenity," my mother commanded sternly. "You will not   
take that tone of voice with your father."  
  
I stared sullenly at the floor. "I'm sorry, Father," I said,   
trying not to clench my teeth. "But I do not think that it is   
fair to have forgotten her."  
  
"What would you have us do, Serena?" my father asked me. "Would   
you have wanted her at your party?"   
  
I narrowed my eyes. "You know very well that I was not suggesting   
that," I replied. "But perhaps a small token that lets her know   
that she was not forgotten in the excitement of my birthday   
celebration."  
  
"Serena, you have a very kind heart," my mother told me   
affectionately. "But you do not know Beryl the way we do. She   
would not appreciate your gesture of goodwill."  
  
"But you haven't even tried," I protested. "Perhaps a birthday   
confection, and a small gift would make her happy."  
  
My parents must have decided that there was no use in arguing   
with me. Father nodded his consent. "If you insist, then you may   
tell the kitchen to prepare something nice for her," he told me.  
  
Mother nodded in agreement. "And you may give her a gift of your   
choice," she added.  
  
I made my way over to each of them to give them a hug and a kiss   
on the cheek. "Thank you," I told them. I curtseyed to Darien's   
parents. "Your Majesties."  
  
King Stephen and Queen Gaia nodded. "Princess Serenity," they   
replied.  
  
I went to Darien and looked at him with pleading eyes. "Please   
understand why I have to do this," I begged him softly.  
  
Darien smiled understandingly and nodded. "I understand that you   
are a compassionate and caring young woman," he told me. Then, he   
leaned down to kiss me gently.   
  
"I'll be back soon," I promised. I curtseyed quickly before leaving.   
  
************************************************************************************************************  
Twenty minutes later, I knocked on Beryl's door with a tray in my   
hands. On the tray was a small chocolate cake with chocolate icing,   
decorated with blue and yellow flowers, and a wrapped present.   
Inside, was an etched glass box that I had seen in a store that I   
had helped dedicate a few days earlier. I liked the rose design so   
much that the store gifted me with over a dozen pieces of   
glassware with the same pattern on it. Hopefully, Beryl would be   
able to use it for something.  
  
The door opened slowly and Beryl stood there looking at me   
suspiciously. "What do you want?" she asked accusingly.  
  
I tried to smile disarmingly. "I wanted to wish you a happy   
birthday," I told her.  
  
Beryl's dark emerald eyes narrowed. "Why would you want to do that?"   
she demanded. "Are you taking pity on me? The person whose life you   
stole?"  
  
"No...of course not," I stammered, shocked by her venomous tone. "I   
didn't want you to think that people had forgotten that today is   
your birthday too."  
  
"Everyone has forgotten," Beryl snapped. "Also, no one cares. My   
family didn't bother to wish me a happy birthday, so why should you   
and yours?"  
  
"Beryl, that's not true!" I insisted. I wanted to say more but she   
cut me off.  
  
"The only reason you remembered was because you saw me tonight. If   
I hadn't been on that balcony, would you have given me a second   
thought? Or a first one for that matter?" Beryl inquired. "All you   
care about is living my life and taking everything away from me."  
  
"I had no choice!" I protested. "I was told that lives were at stake!"  
  
"And what of my life?" Beryl asked. "I'm nothing now. No one wants me."  
  
I started to get mad. "You didn't want to live with your real family,"   
I pointed out.  
  
"Do you really think that they would have given me a warm welcome?"   
Beryl countered. "A complete stranger claiming to be their daughter."  
  
"It would have taken some time, but I'm sure they would have grown to   
love you," I defended my American family.   
  
Beryl's eyes flashed furiously and she looked ready to explode, but   
she smiled pleasantly instead. "I'm sure you're right," she told me.   
"Thank you very much for remembering my birthday."  
  
I blinked a few times to make sure that I wasn't hallucinating.   
"You're welcome, Beryl," I managed to say. "I hope that we can be   
friends."  
  
Beryl smiled again, and I found that I had to repress a shudder. "I'm   
sure," she replied. "May I take the tray from you?"  
  
"Of course," I said, holding the tray out for her.   
  
"Thank you. If you don't mind, I'd like to be alone now," she informed   
me.   
  
I nodded. "Happy birthday," I said, before leaving to rejoin Darien   
and our families in the Rose Room.  



	11. Chapter 11

Hi everyone! I hope that everyone had a great holiday! Thanks for being so patient  
with me. Here's the first of two updates to the story. I hope it's been worth the   
wait. The next part should be out within the week. as soon as I've typed it up.   
  
Ash  
  
  
  
Switched at Birth - Chapter 11  
  
  
I reentered the Rose Room and curtseyed to everyone before   
joining Darien again on the loveseat.   
  
"Did Beryl appreciate your gesture of kindness?" Father asked.  
  
I nodded. "Yes, she thanked me for remembering," I replied.  
  
I saw my parents exchange surprised glances. "That is...  
comforting to hear," Mother said finally.  
  
I was about to ask why she hesitated, but Queen Gaia started   
to speak, and I tried to remember to ask about it later.   
  
"I believe that I shall retire for the night," she announced.   
"We must return to Outopia tomorrow."  
  
I stood up and curtseyed to Darien's mother. Beside me, Darien   
rose to his feet and bowed.   
  
Queen Gaia made her way over to me and placed her hand under   
my chin, tilting my face up. "Goodnight, my dear," she told me   
pleasantly. Then, she gave Darien a kiss on the cheek.   
"Goodnight, my son."  
  
A few minutes later, Mother decided to go to bed as well. She   
bid us all goodnight and left the room.  
  
I gazed longingly at Darien, wanting to kiss him desperately.   
But we both knew that our fathers would not approve of such a   
public display of affection. Darien ran his thumb along the   
back of my hand, letting me know that he felt the same way.   
Frustrated, the two of us sat there, politely holding hands.  
  
A tinkle of glass caught our attention and we turned to see   
King Stephen's king lying on its side on the chessboard. King   
Stephen smiled at my father. "Another good game, Terrence," he   
said.  
  
Father nodded. "Likewise, Stephen," he replied, standing up. "I   
believe that I shall join my wife now."  
  
"A good idea," King Stephen agreed. He turned to us and smiled.   
"Goodnight, Serena. Goodnight, Darien."  
  
"Goodnight, your Majesty."  
  
"Goodnight, Father."  
  
Father gave me a light kiss on the forehead before leaving.   
"Don't stay up too late, darling," he advised me.  
  
"I won't," I promised.  
  
As soon as the door closed behind them, Darien pulled me into   
his arms and kissed me hungrily. I couldn't help moaning as his   
tongue slid into my mouth. I wrapped my arms around his neck and   
kissed him back as deeply as I could. I felt Darien's hands run   
up and down my back, sending shivers along my spine. His mouth   
left mine and traced the curve of my neck.   
  
"Darien," I whispered softly.   
  
"I've waited for this chance all night," he murmured between   
kisses. His lips trailed along my shoulder and I felt the straps   
of my dress being moved aside.  
  
"We have to stop," I protested weakly.   
  
He trailed soft kisses across my collarbone and I could feel my   
resolve crumbling. "Just a little more," he pleaded. "You taste   
so good."  
  
"Darien...stop," I managed to say as I pushed on his shoulders.   
"This isn't proper."  
  
He pulled away from me and sighed. "I know," he said, his voice   
filled with regret. "But there's something incredibly intoxicating   
about you. I want you near me all the time."  
  
"I know what you mean," I lamented. I caught a glance of myself in   
a mirror and I was shocked with what I saw. My hair was falling   
out of its updo, my dress was rumpled with one shoulder slipping   
down my arm, and my skin was flushed where Darien had kissed me. I   
tried to draw a stabilizing breath. "I have to go," I said. "It is   
getting late." I stood up and smoothed out the creases in my dress   
and pushed the falling strap back on my shoulder. My hair was a   
lost cause, so I pulled out the hairpins, letting my blonde tresses   
tumble down my back.  
  
Suddenly, I felt Darien's hands on my shoulders, and the last thing   
I saw before his mouth descended on mine was a smoldering look in   
his stormy blue eyes. His fingers buried into my hair as he kissed   
me. My hands slipped inside his tuxedo jacket and flattened against   
his muscular chest. Slowly, my fingers traveled downward, tracing   
his hard abdominal muscles. I heard Darien groan and his arms   
tightened around me. We kissed like there was no tomorrow, and in a   
way, that was true, since he was leaving the next morning and it   
would feel like an eternity until I saw him again.  
  
There was a burning on my chest, but I didn't care, as long as I was   
kissing the man I loved. I felt as if I had entered a place where I   
didn't need to breathe, and the only thing I needed to stay alive   
were Darien's sweet kisses.  
  
Without warning, Darien's warm lips were torn away from mine, and I   
was left gasping for air. I stared at Darien in surprise and I saw   
that he was in the same condition as I was.   
  
"I think...that I am addicted to you," he told me breathlessly.   
Every move you make, the sound of your voice, the feel of your skin   
against mine; it makes me want you so much."  
  
I couldn't help blushing at Darien's intimate tone. "Maybe...we   
should try to restrain ourselves in the future," I suggested   
tentatively.  
  
Darien nodded in agreement. "That would probably be best," he said   
in a strained voice. "Perhaps I should escort you to your chamber   
now."  
  
I nodded. "Of course," I replied. I smoothed my hair back and then   
tucked my hand in the crook of Darien's arm. We walked in silence   
to my chamber. When we finally arrived, he leaned down to give me   
a chaste kiss on my cheek. I felt that familiar jolt of   
electricity pass between us again. Before I knew it, Darien's   
mouth was on mine and my body was being pressed between the door   
and his lean frame. We managed to pull apart after a minute or so,   
and he caressed my cheek softly.  
  
"Goodnight, my princess," he whispered. Then, he turned and walked   
away.  
  
I sagged against my chamber door, my knees having been turned to   
jelly. With a final sigh of happiness, I opened my door and stepped   
inside.  
  
I closed the door behind me and I stopped dead in my tracks. The   
mirror on my dresser had the word 'COMMONER' scrawled across it in   
big red letters, and the mirror had been cracked as if something   
had been hurled at it. Shards of clear glass were littered over   
the dresser and the surrounding carpet. I picked up one of the   
larger pieces and gasped in dismay. Half of an etched rose was on   
the glass.  
  
I began to understand the depth of Beryl's hatred for me. That she   
would come into my room and vandalize it made me realize that we   
would never be friends. I resolved not to give her any more   
ammunition to hurt me.   
  
I went to the telephone and dialed for housekeeping. I told them   
the mirror in my room needed to be replaced and that no questions   
were to be asked. Twenty minutes later, all of the broken glass had   
been removed and I was left with a promise that the mirror would be   
replaced within a day or so.  
  
I changed out of my ball gown and into a pair of ivory silk pajamas.   
I was about to get into bed when I heard a knock at the door.   
Quickly, I put on a robe and cinched it around my waist. "Enter,"   
I called out.  
  
The door opened and Darien came in. My breath caught in my throat.   
He was looking very handsome in black silk pajama pants and a   
matching robe. The collar was open just enough to get a   
tantalizing glimpse of his bare chest.  
  
"Da...Darien," I stammered. "Can I help you with something?"  
  
Darien smiled roguishly. "I came by to tuck you in," he told me.  
  
The corner of my mouth quirked up slightly. "Are you going to tell   
me a story as well?" I inquired.  
  
Darien's smile became seductive as he closed the door and walked   
towards me. "If you'd like," he replied softly. He reached out and   
took my hand, his thumb tracing over my knuckles.  
  
I smiled up at him nervously. "I think...that it would be a bad   
idea if you stayed here any longer than you had to," I told him.  
  
"Really? Why do you say that?" Darien asked. He pulled me closer   
to him and slid an arm around my waist.  
  
"Because...because I'm starting to feel like we need a chaperone   
to make us behave ourselves," I replied as my fingers crept up his   
silk-clad torso.  
  
"I promise that I will not do anything to compromise your virtue,"   
Darien whispered as his hands moved to the front of my robe and   
started to untie the not.   
  
"Well...as long as you promise," I whispered back with a smile.  
  
Darien slipped the robe off my shoulders and tossed over the back   
of a nearby chair without looking away from me. Then, he bent   
slightly and swept me up into his arms. I gasped softly in surprise   
as my feet left the floor.   
  
"Your bed awaits, my lady," Darien told me with a grin.  
  
I snuggled into Darien's embrace as he carried me to my bed. Gently,   
he laid me down on the mattress and pulled my comforter up to my   
shoulders. He brushed a lock of hair away from my face and then   
kissed my forehead. He pulled back for a second and then leaned   
back down to brush his lips over mine.   
  
"Goodnight, Serena," he said.  
  
"Goodnight, Darien," I replied with a smile.  
  
He straightened up and reached out to turn off my table lamp. He   
glanced around my room and I saw his brow furrow. "What happened the   
mirror on your dresser?" he asked.  
  
"Oh...there was a crack in it and I wanted it replaced," I said, not   
really lying to him. The memory of the shattered glass everywhere   
arose fresh in my mind, but I tried to keep my expression neutral.  
  
My answer seemed to satisfy Darien. He nodded and turned off the   
lamp. "I'll see you tomorrow," he said.  
  
"Goodnight," I told him, smiling.  
  
With one final kiss, he headed back to his room after turning off the   
main light in my chamber. As I lay there in the darkness, I replayed   
the day's events in my mind. The most prominent image was the sight   
of Beryl's dark green eyes staring at me hatefully. I couldn't help   
wondering if she was dangerous.  



	12. Chapter 12

So here is the next part! I typed for hours non-stop, to get it  
out by this week. Brownie points to anyone who gets the   
'in-joke' about the names of the two boys who helped Lita! Enjoy!  
  
Ash  
  
  
  
Switched at Birth - Chapter 12  
  
The next morning, I awoke at 6 in the morning, and unprecedented   
occurrence. Last night's events hat me tossing and turning in bed   
for hours. My stomach growled softly, so I reached for my phone   
to call Lita. My hand froze over the receiver as I thought about   
the time. Lita would probably be sleeping at this hour, since I   
normally started my day at 8 a.m. I decided to take a quick shower   
and find something to eat in the palace kitchen. Also, I knew that   
word of what Beryl did to my room would have reached my parents'   
ears by now, and I wanted to put off seeing them as long as   
possible. That meant skipping meals with them. As soon as I was   
dressed in a pair of khaki pants that had somehow made their way   
into my closet and an oversized, long-sleeved, black T-shirt, and   
my hair was pulled back in a ponytail, I made my way to the   
kitchen, with the help of a passing servant.  
  
As I approached the kitchen, the most incredible smells wafted to   
my nose. I could smell fresh bread and other baked goods, fresh   
fruit, and breakfast meat being fried. My stomach growled again in   
anticipation. I entered the kitchen and I was astounded by the   
sheer size of it. If three hundred guests showed up unexpectedly   
for dinner, I think that they would be easily accommodated. About   
twenty-five people were hard at work, chopping, slicing, kneading   
and mixing different foods.  
  
I was surprised to see Lita standing in front of one of the   
numerous stainless steel stoves, poaching eggs. Suddenly, she   
looked up and saw me standing in the doorway of the huge room.  
  
"Your Highness!" she exclaimed while dropping the eggs she was   
poaching on a platter and curtseying. "Did you require something?"  
  
Everyone in the kitchen stopped what they were doing and bowed or   
curtseyed to me. Then, they stood there as if afraid to move.  
  
"Please continue," I urged everyone. I turned back to Lita. "I   
was unable to sleep very well last night, and I wanted to get   
some breakfast without disturbing you. I thought that you would be   
asleep at this hour."  
  
Lita shook her head. "Your Highness, you do not have to worry about   
me. It is my job to serve you. What would you like to eat?"  
  
I looked around the huge room where everyone had returned   
tentatively to what they were supposed to be doing. "Well, it   
looks as if you're making Eggs Benedict, so that would be fine,"   
I told her. "Along with some of whatever you've been baking. It   
smells wonderful."  
  
Lita curtseyed again. "Of course, your Highness. If you would like   
to wait in the dining room, we'll server you as soon as possible."  
  
I shook my head. "If it is all right, I would like to stay here to   
eat," I said. "I don't think it is necessary to dirty an entire   
place setting simply because I was hungry at an unusual hour."  
  
"Of course, your Highness," Lita replied. "If that is your wish. If   
you would like to take a seat." She gestured to on of the marble-topped   
islands, where someone had placed a stool and set up dining utensils   
without my noticing it.  
  
I couldn't help smiling as I sat down and watched everyone work to   
prepare breakfast for the palace. I was reminded of my kitchen in   
America, where I used to watch Dorothy, our cook, prepare food for   
our house. I was pulled from my reminiscing when a portly, middle-aged   
man placed a basket of breakfast pastries in front of me and bowed.   
"Your Highness," he said nervously.  
  
"Thank you," I replied with a nod and a smile. I remembered this   
man being introduced to me as the head pastry chef. I tried to   
remember his name. "Your name is Albert, isn't it?"  
  
He nodded quickly. "Yes, your Highness," he answered.  
  
I smiled again as I reached out to take a cinnamon roll from the   
basket that was still nice and warm. I tore off a piece of it and   
popped it into my mouth. My eyes widened as I chewed and swallowed.   
"Oh my God, did you make this?" I demanded of Albert. The noise   
in the kitchen died abruptly again.  
  
The poor man looked as if he was going to faint. "Yes, your   
Highness," he stammered.  
  
I smiled widely. "This is absolutely delicious!" I exclaimed.   
  
A relieved smile broke out across Albert's face. "Thank you, your   
Highness."  
  
"You must have been the one who made my birthday cake last night,"   
I went on as the sound level in the kitchen started to rise again.  
  
Albert nodded. "Yes, your highness. Did you like it?" he asked   
hopefully.  
  
I nodded. "It was lovely," I assured him. I quickly finished my   
cinnamon roll and then I started on a lemon danish. "Oh, this is   
heaven," I sighed. "You are a genius, Albert."   
  
Albert was positively beaming now. "Thank you, your Highness," he   
said. A ringing sound went off and he glanced at the row of ovens   
that lined one wall of the kitchen. He turned back to me and bowed.   
"If you'll excuse me, your Highness."  
  
I nodded. "Of course, Albert," I replied with a smile. I went back to   
eating my danish and watching everyone work in the kitchen.  
  
A minute later, Lita came up to me with a platter in her hands,   
followed by two boys who looked to be about two years younger than   
I was. One of them, with brown hair, placed a plate with two toasted   
English muffin halves on it in front of me and bowed. I smiled at   
him and nodded.   
  
"Your Highness, would you like bacon or smoked salmon?" Lita asked me.  
  
"Smoked salmon please," I replied.  
  
The other boy, with blond hair, placed several slices of salmon on   
the English muffins and then bowed. I smiled and nodded at him too.  
  
Then, Lita placed a poached egg on top of the salmon and then poured   
Hollandaise sauce over them. "Enjoy your meal, your Highness," she   
said with a curtsey.  
  
"Thank you, Lita," I replied with a nod. I turned to the two boys.   
"Thank you as well..." I trailed off, hoping that they would supply   
their names.  
  
Lita nudged the boy with brown hair softly. "Your name," she whispered.  
  
"Louis," he said softly.  
  
"Louis," I repeated with a smile. I turned to the blond boy expectantly.   
  
"Philippe," he squeaked.  
  
"Philippe," I echoed. "Thank you both."  
  
The two boys smiled shyly and bowed. They turned to leave and Lita was   
about to join them when I called her back. "Lita, please stay a moment."  
  
Lita handed her platter to Louis and motioned for him to leave. "Yes,   
your Highness?" she asked.  
  
"I did not know that you were a cook for the palace," I said.  
  
Lita nodded. "I love to cook," she replied. "Frederic Le Beau, the head   
chef has agreed to be my mentor. But I am not officially a cook for the   
palace."  
  
"Why not?" I asked. "If this is what you love to do, then you should be   
doing it full-time."  
  
Lita shook her head and smiled. "You misunderstand, your Highness, I   
chose not to be a cook for the palace," she explained. "I quite enjoy   
being your assistant."  
  
I smiled at that. "Really?"   
  
"Really, your Highness," Lita assured me. "Unless of course you'd prefer   
someone else as your personal assistant."  
  
I shook my head vigorously. "Definitely not," I said emphatically.  
  
Lita smiled happily. That is very gratifying to hear, your Highness,"   
she replied. "If it is all right with you, I need to help with finishing   
breakfast."  
  
I nodded. "Of course, Lita."  
  
With a curtsey, Lita went back to work.   
  
As I sat in the kitchen eating my breakfast, I couldn't help noticing   
that people were watching me nervously. It was understandable, I guess.   
It's not everyday that your boss shows up unexpectedly and watches while   
you work. I tried to smile disarmingly at anyone who managed to make eye   
contact with me, and I think that it helped. Eventually, the activity   
and noise level of the kitchen returned to what it was before anyone   
noticed that I was there.  
  
When I finished my meal, I wiped my mouth and stood up. Lita noticed   
this and came to my side. "Would you like anything else, your Highness?"   
she asked.  
  
"I'd like some tea, but I'd like to take it on the balcony of the East   
Wing dining room," I replied. "Breakfast was delicious."  
  
Lita nodded and curtseyed. "I will bring it to you shortly," she   
promised.   
  
On my way out of the kitchen, I ran into Albert, who bowed. "Are you   
leaving, your Highness?" he asked.  
  
I nodded. "Yes, I need to get to work soon," I told him. "Perhaps I   
could come back again when you are baking?"  
  
Albert smiled and patted a nearby stool. "You would be most welcome,   
your Highness."  
  
"Thank you, Albert," I said with a parting smile.   
  
I made my way out onto the balcony and sat down at the wrought-iron   
table. The sky was blazing red from the rising sun and I watched as   
it climbed higher and shone brighter. Several minutes later, Lita   
came out onto the balcony carrying a silver tea service, which she   
placed on the table. I smiled at her in thanks as she poured the   
first cup for me. I noticed a preoccupied look on her face that I   
had seen earlier in the kitchen but at the time, I had dismissed it   
as simply being nervous. But now, it was even more apparent.  
  
"Lita, is there something on your mind?" I asked.  
  
Lita seemed uncomfortable. "There have been...some rumors, your   
Highness," she replied hesitantly.  
  
"What sort of rumors?" I inquired curiously.  
  
"Last night, in your room...the mirror," Lita clarified.  
  
My face fell. "I wasn't aware that everyone knew," I said softly.  
  
Lita couldn't help smiling. "Your Highness, there isn't much that   
goes on in the palace that people don't know. If you've done   
something in the presence of a servant, you can be assured that   
the entire staff will find out within an hour," she told me. Her   
expression grew serious. "Is it true?"  
  
I nodded. "Yes, it's true. But I'm sure that there is a reasonable   
explanation for it. Beryl probably thought that I was being   
patronizing."  
  
Lita smiled sadly. "You have such a kind heart, your Highness.   
You could no more think the worst of someone anymore than you   
could stop breathing. But please believe me when I say this.   
Beryl is a cruel, mean-spirited girl. She was the type of person   
who would publicly humiliate a servant simply because her soup   
wasn't hot enough."  
  
I couldn't help frowning at Lita's tone. "Are you speaking from   
personal experience, Lita?" I asked gently.  
  
Lita nodded. "Yes, your Highness," she replied softly. "Two years   
ago, she railed at me for over ten minutes because her lunch wasn't   
'fit for the pigs' as she so eloquently put it."  
  
"But that was not your fault," I pointed out. "You were not   
responsible for preparing her food were you?"  
  
Lita shook her head. "Beryl had a habit of killing the messenger,"   
she told me. "In her eyes, I was as much to blame for her   
improperly prepared meal as the chef that made it."  
  
"Did you get into any trouble with the staff?" I asked.  
  
"No, thank goodness. Everyone was quite familiar with Beryl's   
temper," Lita replied. "Frederic, the chef that made the soup even   
apologized to me later that day. But it is still degrading to have   
your employer dress you down in front of people whom you respect."  
  
"I'm sorry Lita," I said.  
  
"You don't need to apologize, your Highness. I know that you would   
never do that to me," Lita said. "You are a kind and benevolent   
person. You are the complete opposite of Beryl, so please trust me   
when I tell you that she has absolutely no redeeming qualities."  
  
I nodded. "All right, Lita, I believe you. Thank you for   
enlightening me," I said. Suddenly, a new thought struck me. "Lita,   
you mentioned that the staff could be depended upon to spread any   
gossip. Does that mean that my parents know about the mirror as   
well?"  
  
"It is highly likely, your Highness," she replied.   
  
"Damn," I muttered under my breath. "Thank you Lita."  
  
Lita curtseyed. "I will leave you to drink your tea in peace, your   
Highness."   
  
I nodded again, and she left. I added some sugar and lemon to my   
tea and sipped it as I contemplated what Lita had told me. The way   
that she described Beryl had made the former princess seem   
borderline psychotic. Why on earth was she still living at the   
palace? If she was as disturbed as everyone said, she was a threat   
to the royal family. I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice   
someone come up behind me and call my name. So when a hand came down   
on my shoulder, I jumped in fright, losing my grip on my empty   
teacup.  
  
"Serena!" Darien exclaimed. His hand shot out to catch the falling   
cup and he placed it on the table. "Are you all right?"  
  
"I'm fine, Darien," I assured him. "I just didn't hear you."   
  
"I called your name three times," Darien told me worriedly. "And you   
were holding your cup in a white-knuckle grip."  
  
I flexed my fingers and noticed that they were tingling from the   
blood rushing back into them. "I hadn't realized," I murmured.  
  
Darien crouched down in front of me and gave me a concerned look.   
"Obviously," he replied. He reached out to touch my face. "You didn't   
sleep very much last night."  
  
"I had a lot to think about," I told him.  
  
"Like the fact that Beryl broke into your room and vandalized it?"   
Darien suggested, taking my hands in his.   
  
I couldn't help smiling wryly. "News travels fast in this place,"   
I remarked.  
  
Darien smiled back. "The walls have eyes, my love. The royals are   
usually the first to know, aside from the witnesses," he told me.   
He pulled a chair towards him and sat down across from me. "Are   
you all right?"  
  
"Of course," I assured him. "I wasn't harmed."  
  
"Physically you weren't," Darien agreed. "But it must have hurt   
when you saw what was written on your mirror."  
  
"Why does Beryl still live in the palace?" I asked. "If she is as   
unstable as she seems, isn't she a risk to the royal family?"  
  
Darien looked away uneasily. "I think that you should discuss this   
with your parents," he said.  
  
I couldn't help rolling my eyes. "They never tell me anything," I   
complained, sounding more like a whiny teen, than the future head   
of state. I saw Darien's lips twitch with amusement.   
  
"I'm sure that they will tell you this," he assured me. "This is   
something that you need to know."  
  
"And they were just beating the door down to tell me, weren't they?"   
I grumbled.  
  
Darien chuckled and dropped a kiss on my forehead. "I'm sure that   
they had their reasons for withholding it from you," he said. "Do you   
want to talk about it?"  
  
I shook my head. "I want to forget that it ever happened," I replied.   
"How did you know that I would be out here?"  
  
"The walls have eyes," Darien whispered conspiratorially. At my   
exasperated look, he hurried to explain. "I came by your chamber   
this morning and you weren't there. So I asked Lita where you were."  
  
"Why were you at my chamber at such an early hour?" I asked.   
  
"I wanted to ask you to join me for breakfast," Darien replied.   
"About which I was informed that I was too late."  
  
"I'm sorry," I apologized. "Perhaps next time."  
  
"I'm holding you to that," Darien told me with a smile. "Would you   
like to take a walk with me before my parents and I need to return   
to Outopia?"  
  
I nodded. "I would love to."  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
The two of us strolled through the gardens, talking about   
everything and nothing at all. It was times like this that I   
treasured. Not the glamour of lavish balls, but the private   
moments where I learned that Darien had never eaten marshmallows   
or potato chips in his life. I told him that the next time he   
came to Paradeisos, that we would have a junk-food picnic. He   
laughed and told me that he was looking forward to it.  
  
About an hour later, Darien checked his watch and his face fell.   
"I have to leave soon," he told me. He led me to a gazebo that   
was blocked from view of the palace by a tall hedge. "I'm   
fairly certain that we are free from prying eyes here."  
  
I smiled up at him as I wound my arms around his neck. "I don't   
think that we'll ever be free from prying eyes when we kiss. I'm   
sure that last night's uninterrupted interlude was pure luck."  
  
Darien chuckled and leaned down to press his lips against mine.   
"I will miss your sense of humor while I'm gone," he told me   
when he pulled away.  
  
"When will you be back?" I asked.   
  
"Within the month, I'm sure," he replied. He lowered his head   
again to kiss me more firmly. His mouth moved slowly over mine   
while his hands caressed my back. Our tongues slid together and   
I stood on tiptoe to press myself as closely to Darien's body as   
I could. When we broke apart, we were both flushed and breathless.  
  
"Let's go find our parents before they find us," I suggested with   
a smile.  
  
Darien nodded in agreement, and the two of us headed back to the   
palace, hand in hand. When we set foot inside, a servant informed   
us that our parents were waiting for us in the Sun Room. We entered   
the brightly-lit room and I curtseyed to everyone while Darien bowed.   
  
"Ah, there you are, my dear," Mother said with a smile. "We were   
just about to bid King Stephen and Queen Gaia farewell."  
  
I curtseyed to Darien's parents again. "I look forward to your next   
visit," I told them.  
  
King Stephen and Queen Gaia smiled warmly at me. "As do we, Princess   
Serenity," King Stephen replied. He gave me a kiss on the forehead.   
"Until next time."  
  
Then, Queen Gaia kissed both my cheeks. "Take care, Princess."  
  
I nodded. "I will, your Majesty."  
  
Finally, Darien took my hand and kissed the back of it. "I will see   
you soon," he promised.   
  
I smiled at him. "Yes, your Majesty."  
  
A servant entered and informed Darien and his family that the limousine   
was there to take them to the airport. As soon as the door closed behind   
them, I turned around to face my parents.   
  
"We need to talk about Beryl." 


	13. Chapter 13

AN: I finally updated! Is anyone still reading this? Thank you so much if you are! I'm sorry  
to say that I've been experiencing severe writer's block with this story, and I still am.   
It's just that I've been busy with another of my stories, and as a result, this one's been   
on the backburner. So, if you want to help me out, then please send me ideas on what you'd   
like to see happening in this story! I'm not promising that I'll use them, but I might just  
get inspired. You'll get full credit for the idea if I do use it though. Anyway, enough of  
my rambling. On with the story!  
  
Ash  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Surprisingly enough, they agreed with me. Mother nodded and motioned for me to   
take a seat. "You are right," she said. "We need to tell you about her."  
  
"Is she...unstable?" I asked delicately.  
  
Mother nodded reluctantly. "As a child we thought that she was very emotional,   
but at the onset of puberty led us to believe that there was something very   
wrong with her," she said.  
  
"The doctor diagnosed her with Bipolar Manic Depressive Disorder," Father   
added. "It was necessary for her to be medicated regularly.  
  
"Why am I just finding this out now?" I asked. "If she is so seriously ill,   
why did you not find it necessary to tell me?"  
  
"As long as Beryl takes her medication, she is, for the most part, fine,"   
Mother said.  
  
"What happens when she doesn't take it?" I asked.  
  
"You are witnessing it," Father told me.  
  
"Can you not force her to take it?" I inquired. "Give her an injection?"  
  
Father burst out laughing. "Good God, Serena, sheis not a horse," he exclaimed.   
"Legally, she is not a minor in this country, so it is her choice."  
  
I smiled in spite of the serious nature of our conversation. Hearing my father   
refer to Beryl as a horse, was very amusing. I nodded, urging him to continue.   
  
"When we believed that she was the princess, she willingly took her medication,"   
he went on. "But when she found out that she was not, she shut down, refusing   
any food or drink."  
  
I nodded in understanding. "And her medicine as well," I realized.   
  
"Eventually, she had to be hospitalized, due to malnutrition, and she was put   
back on medication," Father continued. "Ever since you arrived, she has had   
counseling sessions to try and deal with her situation."  
  
"But it is not working, is it?" I guessed. "She is not dealing very well."  
  
"No, she is not," Mother confirmed.   
  
"Can you not place her somewhere where she can have more help and supervision,"   
I asked.   
  
Father shook his head. "Think of the tabloids that would descend upon Beryl   
like vultures," he replied. "Discretion is absolutely necessary."  
  
I nodded, resigned to the fact that I would have to live with Beryl for the   
time being. "I do not suppose you could lock her up in the dungeon?" I asked   
hopefully.  
  
Mother tried to give me a stern look. "Serena, there hasn't been a need to use   
the palace dungeon since the 1800's," she informed me. Her lips twitched as she   
tried not to smile. "Besides, the dungeon is a part of the palace tour."  
  
I couldn't stop the grin that spread across my face. It was comforting to know   
that my parents had a sense of humor.   
  
"We will talk to security," Father promised me. "We will have guards keeping   
watch on your rooms."  
  
Just then, Mlle Aino opened the door and walked in. She curtseyed to my parents   
and then to me. "You have a telephone call, your Majesty," she told me.  
  
"Thank you," I replied. I curtseyed to my parents and then headed to my room to   
take the phone call. I picked up the receiver and pushed a button, transferring   
the call to my room. "This is the Princess."  
  
There was a long pause on the other end of the conversation. "Happy birthday,   
Serena," my American father said quietly.   
  
My eyes widened with surprise and I quickly switched from French to English.   
"Father! I mean...Mr. Tsukino...I mean..." I trailed off, not really knowing   
what I could call him.  
  
"Sweetie, Ken is fine," he told me.   
  
"Ken." The name seemed odd, coming out of my mouth. This was the man who I   
thought was my father for almost sixteen years, and now I was speaking to him   
like a barely knew him. "How are you? And Mo...Ilene? And Sam?"  
  
"We're fine," he replied. "We all miss you very much."  
  
My eyes started to water. "I miss you too," I said softly. "What have you been   
up to lately?"  
  
"Nothing too interesting," he replied. "We've been watching you on television.   
You seem to be adjusting beautifully."  
  
I laughed lightly. "Not as beautifully as you might think," I told him. "It has   
been hard at times."  
  
"We're very proud of you, Serena," he told me.   
  
I felt a lump in my throat. "Thank you," I whispered.   
  
"Would you like to speak with Ilene?" he asked.  
  
"Yes please," I said quietly. I heard the phone being passed and then suddenly,   
the voice of Ilene Tsukino came over the line.  
  
"Serena?" she said.  
  
"Hi," I replied.   
  
"How are you, dear?" she asked.  
  
"Fine, I suppose," I replied. "I miss you so much."  
  
I heard her voice hitch slightly. "I miss you too, Serena," she told me. "I saw   
your birthday party on the news today. You looked very beautiful."  
  
"Thanks," I said. "And thank you for all of my lessons. They have been very   
helpful."  
  
"I'm glad to hear that, dear," she replied. "I told you they would be useful."  
  
"But you probably never thought that they would be used for international   
diplomacy," I remarked with a laugh.   
  
She joined in my laughter. "No, I never expected that," she agreed. "How is   
Prince Darien?"  
  
I couldn't help smiling. "Darien is great," I replied. "He is...the man of my   
dreams."  
  
"I'm glad he makes you happy," she told me.   
  
"There is something I want to tell you," I said. "About Darien and myself."  
  
"What is it?" she asked, concerned.   
  
"We are getting married," I replied quickly, as if saying it fast would keep   
her from hearing it. "On my eighteenth birthday."  
  
"Honey, that's wonderful!" she exclaimed. "I'm so happy for you!"  
  
I almost started crying with relief. Her approval still meant the world to me.   
"I want you all to come to the wedding," I told her.  
  
"Of course we will," she promised. "I'd love to see you on your wedding day.   
Would you like to speak to Sam?"  
  
"Of course," I replied. I heard the phone being passed again.  
  
"Serena?"  
  
I smiled at the sound of Sam's voice. "Hey, Sam," I said.   
  
"Do I have to call you 'Your Highness'?" he asked warily.  
  
I laughed. "No, of course not," I told him. "At least, not unless we are in   
public. And even then, I would not expect you to."  
  
"Cool. So what's it like over there?" Sam inquired.   
  
"It is the same as where you are," I replied. "The weather is pretty much the   
same."  
  
"What about the people?" Sam asked.  
  
"They are really nice," I told him. "You would like it here."  
  
Sam laughed. "Is that a royal invitation?" he asked.  
  
"You bet," I replied with a laugh. "It would be an international insult if you   
did not visit me."  
  
"You sound different," Sam told me.  
  
"Different? In what way?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Your voice," Sam replied. "You've got an accent. And even though you're not   
speaking the way I'd expect a princess raised at court to speak, there's   
something more...dignified about your speech. I haven't heard you use a single   
contraction."  
  
"I am...I'm sorry, Sam," I said softly. "You wouldn't believe how much I've been   
lectured about my speech and mannerisms. It's a pain in the rear."  
  
"Now that's more like it!" Sam exclaimed with a laugh. "Now say 'Don't come   
around here no more'!"  
  
"I am not saying that!" I protested laughingly. "I've never spoken like that and   
I have no intention of starting."  
  
"I miss you," he said, suddenly serious.  
  
"I miss you too," I replied softly. "There's no one here to get into mischief   
with."  
  
"Well now I'm definitely coming to visit you," Sam promised with a laugh.   
  
Just then, there was a knock at my door. "Hang on, will you?" I said to Sam. I   
raised my voice and switched to French. "Enter."  
  
Lita opened the door and came in. "Pardon me, your Highness, but you have an   
appointment in thirty minutes with Mlle Meiou," she informed me.   
  
"Thank you, Lita," I replied. She curtseyed and left. "You still there?" I asked   
into the phone.  
  
"Oui, mais, peut-tu parle en anglais, s'il vous plait?" Sam replied teasingly.   
  
"Oops," I said sheepishly, switching back to English. "Sorry, Sam."  
  
"No problem," Sam responded easily. "You have to go?"  
  
"Yeah, fittings with the designer," I told him.   
  
"Boy, if I had a nickel for every time I heard that excuse," Sam remarked with a   
laugh. "Don't be a stranger, Serena. We're not blood, but you're still my sister."  
  
I felt my eyes well up with tears again. "Thanks Sam," I said, my voice choked   
with emotion. Sometimes I couldn't believe that Sam was only twelve years old.   
Times like these made him seem wiser beyond his years. "Bye for now. Give everyone   
my love and tell them I miss them."  
  
"I will," Sam promised. "Bye sis, I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Sam," I whispered before hanging up the phone. I sat on my bed   
for a few minutes to compose myself. It wouldn't do for me to be too emotional   
while I went through my daily routine. Taking a deep breath, I stood up and walked   
out the door, leaving Serena Tsukino in my room.   



End file.
